That 90s Story
by DCN8943
Summary: Laurie Forman died in 1999. Her family last saw her in 1980 after a party. Her life afterwards is a mystery. But Tyler, a young man from Laurie's hidden life arrives to bring unanswered questions to light that may give a new side of Laurie that they never knew. Meanwhile someone else from her past begins murdering people within her past with the Forman's as the primary target.
1. The Funeral

October of 1999 - Point Place Cemetery

Bells ring throughout a gloomy cemetery. Several tombstones reunite us with old departed characters. Albert Forman (Red's father), Bernice Forman (Red's mother), Burt Sigurdson (Kitty's father), Beatrice Sigurdson (Kitty's mother), Pearl Sigurdson (Kitty's Aunt), Edna Hyde (Hyde's mother), Valerie Pinciotti (Donna's older sister), Tina Pinciotti (Donna's younger sister), Charlie Richardson (the gang's friend who died after falling off the water tower), Frank Turner (Red's friend)

Not far from them is another grave with the casket being lowered down. We find RED FORMAN (72) and KITTY FORMAN (66) together. Kitty is sobbing. Red tries to console his wife while trying to stay strong himself. We see something that is rare in Red, actual tears. By their side is our other main characters: ERIC and DONNA FORMAN (both 39), their son JEFF (9) and daughter VERONICA (8), STEVEN HYDE (40), MICHAEL KELSO (40) with his daughter BETSY (now 20), her mother BROOKE (42), JACKIE BURKHART (38) who despite having a feud with the deceased is still mourning, FEZ (38) who is remembering his short-lived marriage with the deceased, BOB PINCIOTTI (60), totally bald, Donna's mom and Bob's ex-wife MIDGE PINCIOTTI (59). Several other men are lined up. Red is unpleased with their presence. They're men of different age, race, status, etc.

We learn that the deceased is LAURIE FORMAN who died of cancer at the young age of 41. Despite her history with everyone, we know that deep down she loved everyone of them and that they all loved her.

Not far from Laurie's grave sight behind a tree is a young man name TYLER (18). He is about 5'10, long black hair. Jim Morrison-like appearance. Very much like Hyde, Eric, Kelso, and Fez when they were his age. Privately mourning Laurie. Probably even more so than anyone else even Red and Kitty, who would be mourning her the most. He peeks from behind the tree.

Each of our gang and the parents notice him. They're puzzled by his presence. They don't know him. But upon seeing him, they feel a strong connection to him. Almost like they've known him all their lives. Tyler knows them all. He knows them more than they know themselves. Even worse for them is that he knew Laurie better than they, her own family, knew her.

Kitty looks into Tyler's eyes. He stares into hers. They smile to each other. Kitty, a loving, caring, protecting, and nurturing woman feels a deep love for Tyler even though she's never met him. Tyler feels the same about her. Red sees him. Red's reaction is different than from what we normally see of him. He is not reacting the same way to him as he is towards the other men here. He has a familiar sense with Tyler. Like Tyler is him or Eric or Kitty or one of our boys.

The gang now grown up turn to him. They sense he's one of them. In fact, he reminds them of themselves at his age. His long hair like Kelso and Hyde's, his lost soul like Hyde, his sense of feeling of being a mistake or making many mistakes like Eric, his sense of being unwelcome and unloved in a new place like Fez, his sense of being free to explore like Donna. The only person he has no connection with is Jackie because she is still the snobby-popular type.

They each sense a history of Laurie in him. They know he knew her. They wish they can tell him to join them. But they cannot find the words or the signal. At the same time, Tyler feels unwelcomed and he does not dare enter her funeral.

Tyler gives the gang one last look and they all watch as he sneaks behind the tree. He disappears like a ghost in thin air. The entire funeral party, mostly our beloved 70s Show family/gang, are shocked by his sudden vanishing. They all ask themselves: Who is that young man? How does he know Laurie? What was his relationship with her? And why do they feel like they know him...like he's apart of them?

And that is a question we will eventually answer…

*DOWN THE STREET by CHEAP TRICKS plays*

IN THE VISTA CRUISER:

 _Hanging out_ : Eric, Donna, Hyde in the front seat with Kelso, Jackie, and Fez in the back.

 _Down the street_ : Red is driving, Kitty next to him, Eric and Kelso in the back...Tyler in the middle. Tyler is looking into us like he knows we're watching.

 _The same old thing_ : Tyler driving with a grin towards us, Eric and Donna next to him, Fez, Kelso, and Hyde are in the back.

 _We did last week_ : Red driving with Kitty next to him, Tyler in the middle...holding Bob back as he attempts to get up front with Red and Kitty.

 _Not a thing to do_ : Fez driving, Donna in the middle with both hands spread on the dashboard, Hyde in the passenger's seat, Eric, Kelso, and Jackie in the back.

 _But talk to you_ : Jackie is driving, Donna in the middle, and Kitty in the passenger's side. Tyler is in the back giving the girls looks.

 _We're all alright_ : Fez driving, Jackie in the middle, Kelso in the passenger's side, Donna, Eric, and Hyde in the back. Tyler outside the vista cruiser in the back peaking in.

 _We're all alright_ : Eric driving, Donna in the middle, and Hyde in the passenger's side with Fez, Kelso, and Jackie in the back.

We get a shot of just Tyler driving. He winks at us.

LICENCE PLATE EXPIRES: 1999

TYLER: HELLO, WISCONSIN!

STAY TUNE for more.


	2. The Forman's and the Truth

Laurie's funeral has ended. Everyone begins to leave. Bob, Midge, Donna, Jeff, and Veronica are standing over two graves together. It's Valerie and Tina's grave. They mourn their losses. We learn through their tombstones that Valerie died in 1973 and that Tina died in 1975.

Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez stand not far from them as they observe.

ERIC: Midge could not handle the fact that Valerie died so she'd always say that she was off to camp or visiting a relative. Then of course to college when she would have been eighteen. Then when Donna found out she was going to be a big sister, she was excited. Tina was stillborn. It devastated Donna so much. They took in a girl name Tina for foster care. She was exactly like the kind of kid they wished their Tina was. So instead of seeing her as the foster kid Tina, they saw her as their daughter Tina.

FEZ: The girl I tried to hook up at that party?

ERIC: Yep. Eventually that Tina went to another home. It was so hard for them to talk about Valerie and Tina that we never brought up ever again. It was like they never existed and that Donna was the only child that they ever had.

Everyone is at the Forman's house. It's more modern with many familiar stuff still around. Red is on his recliner drinking a beer. Many women including Midge is consoling Kitty. Our gang is seen going down to the basement. Brooke and Betsy watch Jeff and Veronica together.

The gang is in the circle.

Kelso is laughing and crying at once.

KELSO: I loved doing it with her in my van. I just cannot believe she's dead.

We turn to Hyde

HYDE: You know there is this car and it runs on water.

We get quick shots on everyone reacting to this. They're all confused and intrigued. It goes back to Kelso.

KELSO: I never knew that, Hyde. It's about to be the millennium. Why haven't they sold those yet?

HYDE: Because the government doesn't want us to know about it.

We turn to Eric. He's still trying to process everything.

ERIC: She may have been a bitch and a whore. But she was my sister. And I loved her.

Donna, sitting next to Eric, rubs his back.

DONNA: I know, Eric. I miss her, too.

We turn to Jackie. She's unfazed at the moment.

JACKIE: She was total slut and a bitch. But I loved her hair.

Eric is in his old bedroom. There are many Star Wars collections. He looks at a picture of Luke and Leia. He smiles.

ERIC: If only I knew better. All of those dreams I had about Donna and I being Luke and Leia. God!

He looks around at his Star Wars collections.

ERIC: I still remember the day I found out the big one.

FLASHBACK - 1980

Eric is watching the Empire Strikes Back in theaters.

VADER: Obi-Wan never told you about your father.

ERIC: You murdered him you bastard. Luke is gonna lightsaber your ass.

LUKE: He told me enough. He told me you killed him.

ERIC: Told ya.

VADER: No, Luke. I...am _your_ father.

Eric cannot believe what he's just heard.

ERIC: What?

VADER: Search your feelings you know it to be true.

LUKE: NO! NOOOO!

It finally dawns on Eric.

ERIC: OH, NO! NO!

BACK TO 1999.

ERIC: What a ride it was. The revelation of Luke's family, the destruction of the Empire. Now the prequel that began the whole story.

DOOR KNOCKS

ERIC: Come in.

Donna walks in.

DONNA: You okay, Eric?

ERIC: Yeah. I'm good.

Donna gets behind him and wraps her arms around him. She notices that he's looking at his Star Wars stuff.

DONNA: I remember all this.

ERIC: Remember my reaction to Luke learning that Leia was his sister?

DONNA: You screamed like a girl. I had to tell everyone at the theater that you were my lesbian friend trying to be a boy.

ERIC: I was so embarrassed.

They laugh.

In the living room, Kitty is sitting on her couch drinking. From the corner of her eye, she sees somebody outside walking to the front door. The door knocks. She gets up and opens the door. The person is Tyler.

TYLER: Hello, Mrs. Forman.

KITTY: Hello. Can I help you, young man?

TYLER: My name is Tyler. I just wanted to say hello. I knew Laurie for a long time when she was living in Canada.

KITTY: Oh. We never knew what all she did in Canada. I have ideas though.

TYLER: So you think.

KITTY: What do you mean?

TYLER: I know about her past. About how she treated others. How others treated her. The Laurie Forman I knew was nothing like the girl you guys knew.

KITTY: You were close to her?

TYLER: Very close to her.

KITTY: How close is very?

TYLER: Probably more closer than her own family ever had with her. So it appears.

Kitty gives him a sad look. She knows it's probably true.

TYLER: I'm sorry. I didn't mean…

KITTY: It's okay. You're right. We really didn't know Laurie. Or at least a side of her we wish we had known.

TYLER: That's why I'm here. So that you can feel at peace with her knowing she wasn't always the woman you knew her as.

Kitty gives him a smile.

Later the Forman's, the Pinciotti's, our gang, Brooke, Betsy, and the little kids huddle around the living room. Tyler is in the middle. He's telling them about his life with Laurie.

TYLER: My mother and Laurie were friends. They hated each other. But they were all that they had. They struggled a lot. Always at odds. Mom wanted a straight life. But Laurie wanted to continue her carefree life of sleeping around, partying, and drugs. But my mother changed Laurie. Helped her through it all. So to repay my mom for all she did for her, Laurie took me in when she died giving birth to me. She fed me, bathed me, sheltered me. You knew her as a whore. A selfish bitch who would rather sleep with two guys that she hadn't even met yet rather than give any of her time to a child. But what you didn't know was that when we were in Canada and she was about to do it with a guy, I was crying and she stopped to take care of me. The guy got mad. She kicked him out. She always put me first before anyone else. Even people who were considered family and friends to her. I don't know the woman you knew. But I knew the woman who never left me. Who protected me. Who made sure I had everything. I knew the Laurie Forman who took care of me when nobody else would. And she did it alone.

Everyone is surprised by this. The Laurie they knew would pass over a child just to sleep with a random guy she hadn't even met or even worse to protect her hair dryer. They do not know this woman that Tyler is describing.

Red is nearly tears. His little girl whom he discovered was a lying whore became a mother figure to a child who didn't belong to her.

RED: I don't know what to say. I never imagined that she'd ever do this for a child. Especially one who wasn't hers.

TYLER: That's the thing. Your daughter wouldn't. I am not your daughter's son. But I am the one who kept Laurie in line until her death. If it hadn't been for my mother and then me, Laurie would never have become the woman she became. And I am grateful to have been there for her just as she has been there for me.

Everyone looks at each other. They smile. It all makes sense now. The connection they felt with him at the funeral was his love for Laurie. They begin to feel relief and at peace with Laurie now that they know what happened to her in her long absence.

KITTY: I am so happy that this happened. I just wish that we got to know the Laurie you knew.

TYLER: You would have loved her. She was the most beautiful and amazing woman that I ever knew. I never knew my birth mother. But Laurie was my mother. And that is something special to me.

Kitty and Red hold hands and smile. They're emotional.

In the basement, the gang is back in their respective spot. Hyde is on the chair on our far left, Eric and Donna are on the couch with Jackie next to them. Brooke and Kelso are on the floor. Fez is sitting on the chair on our far right.

HYDE: Who'd ever thought that Laurie would ever become something like Kitty. Laurie was a total bitch.

JACKIE: Slut.

KELSO: Easy.

DONNA: Careless.

ERIC: The devil.

FEZ: But she became the opposite.

ERIC: I wish I had known that side of my sister. Maybe things wouldn't have been the way they were when we were growing up.

DONNA: I never thought that Laurie would ever take care of anyone's child let alone her own if she had any.

We move up the basement stairs to the door to the first floor and find that Tyler is listening in on their conversation.

Tyler turns to us and smiles.

TYLER: If only you knew the whole truth.

We cannot tell if he's speaking to them to himself or even worse...to us. We begin to wonder what he's hiding from them and from us.


	3. The Old and New Red

Red is looking into the hood of his new 1997 Toyota. He's struggling to work while holding the flashlight up. Tyler walks in and sees him working on.

TYLER: Need some help, Red?

RED: Hold the flashlight, please.

TYLER: Actually, let me get a crack at this.

Tyler takes the tools and Red holds up the flashlight. Tyler works on the car. He finishes up and nods in satisfaction.

TYLER: That looks about right.

Red gets into the car and starts it. Things appear just fine.

RED: Good job, Tyler.

TYLER: Thank you, Mr. Forman.

RED: How would you like to go for a ride?

TYLER: Sure.

Sometime later Red and Tyler are driving around Point Place.

RED: Where did you learn to fix cars?

TYLER: Well Laurie knew my family. She told me that my maternal grandfather was into cars. He would spend all day in his garage to fix his cars. She believes I inherited it from him.

RED: I wish Eric had inherited my love for cars and sports.

TYLER: Yeah. My birth mother and my grandfather were once close.

RED: What happened?

TYLER: One day she did something unforgivable. What she did broke his heart and he never felt the same about her ever again. Because she lost her special bond with her father, she changed. When she met Laurie, she saw herself in her. She knew Laurie was going through something similar. A carefree life while emotionally separated from her family. Fearing that Laurie would face the same fate, she helped changed Laurie. My mother died never reconnecting with her father. She had hoped by helping Laurie that she'd be able to get the chance to reconnect with her own family. But that never happened either. Neither my mother or Laurie ever got the chance that they both wanted so badly.

We can see in Red's face that he understands what he's talking about.

RED: I never usually say this. But after all that has happened in my life and with those who I love, I have found myself more tolerate of things. And I am able to find the strength to say that...I'm sorry.

Tyler turns to Red. Surprised. Red is never sorry. Red is never compassionate. Red nods.

RED: I know. It's something I use to never say unless Kitty forced it out of me. I use to never say or do anything unless she forced me. But now I do and say everything I use to never want to.

TYLER: What made you change?

RED: In 1987, Laurie called me. She told me that she was considering coming home. That something special happened. And she wanted to share it with us. But my mind thought that the only thing special to her was a sugar daddy or an expensive girly crap that she got from a sugar daddy. Then she told me that on the last night that we saw her, she slept with someone. It was someone who I could never accept her with. We got into an argument. We said hateful things to each other. She cried so hard. She told me that she never wanted to see me again. I told her I felt the same. That she was a disgrace to our family. We hung up without saying goodbye. I knew that she had done all that before even when she was living with us. But I just didn't want to hear it. When she told me what she did and who she did it with, it bothered me so much that….I had a heart attack. My second in nearly ten years. The first one was also caused by something she did. I almost didn't make it the second time around. While I was at the hospital, I learned that Donna was pregnant with their first child. As I was recovering I thought to myself that I allowed everything my kids did growing up get to me so much that I nearly lost my life. And that it was my own fault for letting their stupid stuff bother me so much. I never bonded with them, I never gave them a chance. I never did anything but bitch at them. I lost my daughter because I was so unaccepting of anything she or Eric did. Here I am dying because I never accepted my kids and their lifestyles. And I was about to miss the most special thing in a man's life. His grandchild. I told myself that my grandson should not come into this world without his grandfather. And I knew that I made a mistake by the way I was treating my kids. I didn't want my grandkids to see me the way that their parents had grown up seeing me as. So I changed. I tried calling Laurie to ask her for forgiveness. But I could never contact her again. I never got the chance to tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her.

TYLER: So the legendary Hardass Red is dead, huh?

RED: Yep. He died of a heart attack in 1987. When he lost his daughter.

TYLER: So I'm not going to get the chance to ever hear the infamous "Foot in ass" threat that everyone talks about?

RED: Nope. Those days are over.

TYLER: So did you ever confront the guy she slept with?

RED: Never got the chance to. He left town after Laurie did. Which made Eric really happy because they never got along. We all once liked him. But then he did really bad things to us all just to hurt Eric.

TYLER: What did he do that was so bad to everyone?

RED: Aside from bullying Eric, he did something really awful to Donna. Then a few years later, Kitty got drunk. She can be flirty towards younger men when she's drunk. But she would never...but still. He took advantage of Kitty's intoxication. I was drunk, too. I went to fight for my wife but he was the sober one. He decked me and I couldn't fight back. It was humiliating. When Laurie called me and told me that it was this guy that she slept with, she also told me that she went to visit him a few weeks after the party. But that he broke her heart. She didn't get a chance to tell me what the visit was really all about. Because by then I was yelling at her over the fact that she even slept with him. After all he did to Eric, to Donna, to Kitty, and to me. He now had the nerve to sleep with my daughter. He hurt us all. And while I've forgiven Laurie, Eric, and their friends for all the stupid things they've done after all these years, I could just never forgive him for what he done to us.

TYLER: I'm sorry for what he done.

RED: You don't have to be. You had nothing to do with it. You weren't even born. What Laurie did in her life has nothing to do with you.

Tyler turns his face away from Red. We see extreme sadness in Tyler. Like he knows something about the incident. Something more to it that Red doesn't know. "What Laurie did in her life has nothing to do with you.." But what Tyler knows about Laurie may contradict Red's statement.


	4. Taking Care of Business

Eric is sitting on the couch alone in the basement watching Star Wars. Tyler comes down.

TYLER: Hey, Eric. What's up?

ERIC: Oh, just watching Star Wars.

TYLER: Mind if I join ya?

ERIC: Of course not. Help yourself.

TYLER: Thanks.

Tyler sits next to him.

ERIC: So how did it feel growing up with Laurie?

TYLER: Best thing ever.

ERIC: Nothing like how I grew up with her, huh?

TYLER: I swear, Eric. She was nothing like the sister you had. I think the woman who became my "mother" would have been good to you.

ERIC: You considered her your mother because she took you in. Does that mean that technically I'm your Uncle?

TYLER: I'd like to think that.

ERIC: I never had a nephew or...at least none that I knew of.

TYLER: Well here is your chance to get to know the closest thing to a nephew that you have.

ERIC: You like Star Wars?

TYLER: Who doesn't?

ERIC: Laurie didn't.

TYLER: Maybe when she was here. But by the time she took me in, she wanted me to explore everything that she knew others liked. She talked about you.

ERIC: About what?

TYLER: That she wished that you two could have gotten along. That even though she pushed you around, she still loved you. Even when you did something that hurt her so much. I know it was the reason you two never became close. It took away any chance she had to be the sister she wanted to be for you.

ERIC: What did I do?

TYLER: It's not easy to talk about. You two did a lot of things to each other that were hurtful. But this one thing was the worst. It changed her forever. It's not my place to tell you because it's something so personal that you're gonna have to remember it for yourself. Only then can you make peace with her.

ERIC: Why would I need to make peace with her?

TYLER: Because even though you often refer to her as the "Devil." You loved her very much. Even if you deny it. But you feel bad for what happened to her a long time ago. Even though what you did was wrong, you still masked your guilt with hateful comments. You used her painful experience to make the ultimate burn with your friends. But it backfired. You two were never able to be close because of it.

ERIC: Look, Tyler. I know you love her. But she was evil. Whatever I did, she probably deserved it. And I don't know what I supposedly did that was so wrong because I did so many things to her. But she did even worse things to me. I'm glad she changed. But all I knew was...well...the devil.

TYLER: I'm sorry you feel that way. And I'm sorry I tried to talk to you about this. But I was hoping I'd be able to find something in there that could help you and Laurie. I'm sorry I even tried.

Tyler, pissed as hell, gets up and starts to leave.

TYLER: Good day.

ERIC: But Tyler you're not F..

TYLER: I SAID "SHUT THE HELL UP"...UNCLE!

Tyler walks out of of the basement door and slams it shut. Eric is confused by this.

ERIC: What did I do?

The shower curtain near the basement door opens and Fez comes out looking mad.

FEZ: That son of a bitch stole my line.

Tyler goes to the driveway and walks out to the driveway and to his truck. Red and Kitty, chilling outside, see him.

RED: Where you going?

TYLER: I've got things to take care of. I'll be back in a few days.

RED: Okay.

KITTY: Drive carefully, honey.

TYLER: I will.

Tyler gets into his truck and drives off.

KITTY: I wonder what he's got to do?

RED: I have no idea.

That night we find that Tyler is parked outside an Old Folks Home. He's staring at it intensively.

Inside an apartment room is ROBERT MILLERTON (80s). He's in a wheelchair. He wheels himself in front of the TV and watches the game show.

Tyler can be seen peeking through his window. He slowly and quietly opens the window.

Millerton is unaware of the intruder sneaking into his apartment. Tyler sneaks up behind him.

Suddenly Millerton finds himself falling backwards on his chair. Tyler leans over him. A switchblade aimed at him.

MILLERTON: Who are you?

TYLER: Someone who loves someone you hurt. You took the innocence of someone special to me.

Tyler pulls out a picture of Laurie. Millerton gasps when he sees her.

MILLERTON: Laurie Forman.

TYLER: What you did changed her life forever. And you got off easy. But she never recovered.

Tyler pulls off Millerton's pants only to find that he no longer has his private parts.

Tyler gets up and goes to a drawer. He opens it and pulls out a newspaper clipping. It's headline says "Ex-Teacher castrated in attack."

TYLER: Someone got to you before I did. But who?

Tyler goes back to Millerton.

TYLER: I will not let you off. I still have to punish you.

MILLERTON: Please... don't kill me.

TYLER: I'm not going to kill you. I want you to remember my visit and what you did to Laurie until the day you die.

Tyler begins to carve something on Millerton. He screams.

The next night Tyler is outside a house. Through the window, he sees a little girl about 6 years old who is being smacked around by her father. The Father walks away. The little girl is left crying.

Moments later, Tyler walks into the house. The little girl turns around and finds him standing by the front door. Tyler stares at her. She is the spitting image of Laurie.

Tyler approaches her and rubs her face.

TYLER: It's ok, honey. I'm not going to let him hurt you again.

As Tyler walks towards the same direction as her father, she gives him a smile. She realizes that Tyler is not another man coming to hurt her. This is the Prince who is coming to rescue her like the ones in the stories that she reads. The one she dreamed about taking her away from her abusive dad.

The Father is in the bathroom washing his hands. He looks up at the mirror... Tyler is behind him. The Father's face is slammed into the mirror. Tyler begins beating him ruthlessly.

FATHER: Who the hell are you?

TYLER: You don't remember me?

The Father stares at him. He recognizes him finally.

FATHER: Yeah. You're the bitch's son, aren't you? She send you to mess with me? Just remember I know where she lives.

Tyler pulls out his knife and places it against the Father's throat. Now the tough father is afraid.

TYLER: She's dead. We no longer live at that trailer park. And you don't know about her family. So you don't know where I'm taking her daughter. You will never hurt her again. And if you ever come looking for her, I swear to God…I will find you and I will kill you. Do you understand?

The Father stares into the younger man's eyes and nods. Frightened. Tyler is not the same kid that he use to beat up on when he was younger. Tyler is now a man much stronger than he is.

TYLER: Good.

Tyler punches him and the Father is out cold. Tyler walks out of his bedroom and into the living room. The little girl is still there.

Tyler smiles and kneels down to her.

TYLER: My name is Tyler.

NANCY: I'm Nancy.

TYLER: I know. You don't remember me but I knew you when you were a baby. You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm taking you away from here.

NANCY: Am I going back to my mommy?

TYLER: I'm afraid not. But I am going to take you to some great people who will love you the way your mommy loved you. Just like I will. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you.

Tyler offers her his hand and she takes it. They hold hands and walk out of the house.

The next day at the Forman's, the parents and the gang wait outside as Tyler parks his truck into the driveway.

Tyler comes out with Nancy in his arms. She turns her to Red and Kitty. They gasps when they see her face. They see their daughter's face in her.

RED: Oh, my Lord. She looks just like her.

Tyler puts her down.

TYLER: (to Nancy) Go say hello to your Grandma and Grandpa.

Nancy runs to the Forman's. Kitty picks her up. The Forman's hug her. They give her a good look over. They cannot believe this. They're meeting their Granddaughter for the first time. They begin crying.

KITTY: Hello, Baby. I'm your Grandma Kitty.

NANCY: I'm Nancy.

KITTY: That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

RED: (to Tyler) What about her father?

TYLER: I've made sure that he will never hurt her again.

They look at her. Notices the bruises on her face. Red gives her a smile.

RED: I have a special bedroom that you can have. It once belonged to your mother.

The gang put on a shocking expression on their faces. Red has never allowed anyone to stay in Laurie's old bedroom.

The Forman's take her into the house. The gang turns to Tyler.

TYLER: I was 12 when she was born. Her father abused Laurie and I. After Nancy was born, Laurie broke up with him. To get back at her for resisting him, he took her away from Laurie. This is the first time I saw her since she was born.

Tyler walks off. The gang glare each other. A new plot twist to Laurie's secret life. A little girl. They see Kitty giving her some cookie. Seeing this battered girl cry and smile for the first time in her life touches them. They know she's been through hell.

Tyler is a hero.


	5. The Kelso Relations

It's been a month since Tyler saved his foster sister from her abusive father. Nancy is now living with her Grandparents as her legal guardians. Her older cousins, Jeff and Veronica, have taken a liking to her.

Tyler has now officially moved into Point Place. He has Randy's old job at Hyde's Record Store. Leo still hangs about. Leo and Tyler became good friends due to their love for The Doors, Elvis, Metallica, Guns N Roses. Leo, unlike most people, actually digs the new music of their times while the traditional music lover disapprovals of the next decade or generation's new hot music. Tyler has also joined Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez in the "Circle."

Tyler and Betsy are at the local park with Jeff, Veronica, and Nancy. Nancy is getting to know the older kids.

BETSY: Nancy fits in nicely with the family.

TYLER: She does. She really is a Forman. She is all we have Laurie. She's just like how I remember Laurie.

BETSY: We have you, too.

TYLER: True. But Nancy is Laurie in more ways than I am. She is sweet, loyal, vulnerable, beautiful, and innocent. Just like Laurie.

BETSY: At least someone remembers her that way. All I ever heard about her growing up was terrible things. It still gets to me that my Dad slept with her...while he was with Jackie, too.

They laugh. They stop laughing and stare into each other's eyes. There is a strong connection and chemistry between them. Betsy is beginning to fall for him and he knows it. This idea is making him extremely nervous. But he even must admit to himself that she's very attractive. But he cannot surrender the feelings that are beginning to grow. Especially because he must focus on his goal of coming to Point Place. She is totally unaware what's going on his head. And now he's afraid for her to know the truth.

Betsy hears familiar footsteps. She turns around. Walking towards them is a pissed off DAN WILSON (21) - Betsy's ex-boyfriend.

BETSY: Oh, crap. That's Dan. My ex. Do me a favor. Kiss me.

TYLER: I'm not sure that's such a….

Betsy ignores his pleas. She pulls him to her and kisses him long and passionate.

DAN: Hey, Betsy!

BETSY: Oh, hi, Dan.

DAN: Who is this douchebag?

Betsy puts on a smile. She puts her arm around Tyler and sets her head on his shoulder. He plays along and holds her hand.

BETSY: This is Tyler...my boyfriend.

DAN: So this is loser that you left me for? You cheated with him, too?

BETSY: I didn't cheat with anyone. You were the one who cheated on me.

DAN: Because you weren't letting me get any.

BETSY: Because you weren't worth it. I told you I wasn't ready. I told you wanted to wait until I was at least twenty-one.

DAN: Right. You're such a liar. You're just like the entire Forman-Pinciotti-Hyde-Kelso-Burkhart family. Lying, hypocritical, cheating, whoring, pieces of trash. Every single one of them. You're just like your father and that dead Forman bitch...whores.

Tyler snaps!

TYLER: NAAHHHH!

Tyler tackles Dan and begins punching him viciously. The three kids are shocked by this. Betsy isn't sure what to do.

BETSY: TYLER! DON'T! He's not worth it!

Betsy has a difficult time pulling Tyler off of Dan. Eventually she is able to get him off. Dan is all bloodied and bruised up. He can barely fight back.

BETSY: Tyler, please, stop.

Dan gets up and gives them an angry glare. He's had enough.

TYLER: If you ever talk about her family like that, any of them...Forman's, Kelso's, Pinciotti's, Hyde's, and Burkhart's...I will break you permanently.

DAN: Screw you, bitch. You ain't worth my time and trouble. I hope you enjoy the fun, loser. Because eventually like her father, she will cheat on you.

Dan walks off.

Betsy turns to the kids.

BETSY: Are you guys okay?

They nod.

TYLER: I'm sorry I snapped like that.

BETSY: It's okay. He insulted your foster mother and my father.

TYLER: Were you honest when you said you didn't cheat?

BETSY: Yes. I'm a Kelso and a virgin. I'm not going to make the same mistakes that my Dad made. I'm waiting for the right one.

TYLER: That's good.

BETSY: Anyways. Thanks for sticking up for me.

TYLER: Of course. You're family.

Betsy is confused by this comment.

BETSY: What do you mean I'm family?

Tyler realizes his mistake. He stutters as he tries to cover it up.

TYLER: I mean that you're family in the sense that you're part of the group of families together. You know the Forman-Kelso-Pinciotti-Hyde-Burkhart family.

BETSY: Oh, right. Well I think we should get these kids home.

TYLER: Right.

Betsy goes to collect the kids. As she takes them back to the van, Tyler takes a deep breath. Close call. Tyler turns to us.

TYLER: She's going to need therapy after she learns the truth.

The next day Tyler is at Fatso Burger with Kelso. Kelso is a real man-child. Though much more mature than we last saw him in the final episode, he has grown up a lot but still has some of his old character inside himself.

KELSO: So Betsy told me you took care of Dan.

TYLER: I guess you can say that.

KELSO: Thanks. I must admit that I can never scare him. I was once a cop, I'm like 6'3, and buff and that didn't scare the sucker. I get it. I'm not the smartest nor the toughest person. But I would never let myself be the unskilled doofus I was when I was young when it comes to my girl. But anytime I tried, I just reminded everyone of who I was when I was your age. I felt like a bad father.

TYLER: Don't be. In fact if it's any consolation to you, she's still a virgin.

Kelso drops her burger on the table. He's shocked but happy to hear this.

KELSO: She is?

TYLER: She is, Michael. You've raised a good girl. She's learned from your mistakes. You may be a doofus, a manwhore, a manchild, and as Red would use to call you…a dumbass. But if anything else...you're a great father. You did all those stupid things. But it was fate and destiny that you were a stupid dumbass whore. It showed Betsy what could happen in this world if she followed your footsteps or got with someone like you. Your life is what made her be the innocent old-fashion good woman that she is today. You of all people in her life deserve that credit. Your mistakes were not in vain.

Kelso nods. Now realizing that all those years of being the loser that he was happened for a good cause.

KELSO: Thank you, Tyler.

TYLER: I never met my father. But Laurie knew him. She told me that he was an ass. He had a younger brother who was sort of a loser and wanted to be like him so much that my uncle tried to sleep around with other women like Dad did. But it hurt this one relationship that he had with this younger girl. My Dad and Uncle never got along. My dad served in the military, dated a hot girl that everyone including my Uncle liked, and had the coolest cars at the time. My Dad had everything that my Uncle wanted. He was always jealous of my Dad. But do you know what happened?

KELSO: What happened?

TYLER: I heard that my Dad became a loser. But my Uncle got with this woman who was beautiful, totally out of his league, and his intellectual opposite. They had a child. Even though my Uncle was a loser who most believed he was too stupid to raise a child, he did it. And he did such a great job that his child became such a mature adult that the people who hated my Uncle and saw him as nothing but trash now see him as the great man that he is. And all that while my Dad is out there somewhere wasting his life away. Going nowhere and having nothing. Growing up Dad had it all while my Uncle had nothing. But because Dad took it all in such a selfish irresponsible way while my Uncle did the right thing, their lives are now the opposite. Trust me. You may have been a doofus idiot, but you're a good man and a good father, Michael Kelso.

Kelso smiles.

KELSO: You're a good man, too, Tyler.

TYLER: I learned a lot from Laurie. But I've also inherited a lot from my family. A family I don't know.

KELSO: I hope that you will find your family soon.

TYLER: I have found a family. The family I never had growing up. And I don't think I could have picked a better family than the one I have found when I came to bury my "mother."

KELSO: We're glad that we have found you, too.

Kelso grabs his stomach.

KELSO: I'll be right back.

Kelso gets up and hurries off to the bathroom.

Tyler sighs. He's debating inside himself. He begins talking to himself...or to us.

TYLER: They have the same attitude that she told me about. But how could these nice good people be the same ones who did this to her? Are they good people who are blinded of their sins? Unaware of what they've done? Or are they trying to mask it all for my benefit? I will soon find out when they find out the truth about everything.


	6. FLASHBACKS

Our scene is in black and white.

We're inside a trailer park home. A boy about 10 years old is hiding behind a couch. He's scared. Crying. We hear a man and a woman fighting. Then the thing that scares him the most...A SLAP!

The woman falls to the floor. She's a blond. Crying. She turns to the boy, showing her face...It's LAURIE. She's more afraid for the boy than she is for herself.

LAURIE: It's okay, honey. Everything will be okay.

The legs of the man come into our view. He bends down to Laurie. He looks at the boy. He's NANCY'S FATHER. The boy is frightened of him.

FATHER: This is how to be a man, boy. If they don't listen; you beat it out of them.

The Father laughs. He grabs Laurie and drags her away from our view. She screams as she struggles to get loose from his grip. The boy is crying hard.

We zoom into the boy's eyes. As his eyes fill our view - the scene turns to regular color. We zoom away from the boy's eyes to find that he is actually TYLER - because we're back to the present 1999.

Tyler is laying on the bed in his studio apartment. He's mostly settled in except for one box in the middle. He gets off of his bed and goes to the box. He opens the box. The box is full of memorabilia from his past. He pulls out a record. As he goes to put the record on we -

GET A FLASHBACK (B&W) - Laurie putting the same record on.

Both moments between Tyler's present time and Laurie's flashback intertwine with each other as Tyler recreates the same movements and mannerisms as Laurie's flashback.

Tyler closes his eyes.

FLASHBACK (B&W)

Laurie dances to the music. She spins around and smiles at - 4 year old Tyler. He giggles at the sight of his "Mother" dancing. She picks him and puts him in a dance posture.

LAURIE: May I have this dance?

4 YEAR OLD TYLER: Yes, Mommy.

They smile and giggle as Laurie dances with him. It's a precious moment between them.

BACK TO 1999 - Tyler is going through other old stuff. One of them is a baby spoon. It's old and in good condition.

FLASHBACK (B&W)

Baby Tyler is on his high chair as Laurie is feeding him with the same spoon but it appears newer. Laurie is smiling at the adorable child.

LAURIE: That's a good boy. Pretty soon you'll be able to do this by yourself. You're beginning to be a big boy. But don't grow up too fast.

Laurie wipes off the food around his mouth.

BACK TO 1999 - Tyler pulls out a pistol. As he stares at it, he begins to cry. He's remembering something horrible about it -

FLASHBACK - 1987 (B&W)

Laurie is in the kitchen by the counter. She is crying while yelling on the phone.

LAURIE: I'm sorry. But I've changed, Daddy. I wanna come home. There's something special I wanna share with you. (We hear Red yelling but can't make it out)...No, I swear that's not what is going on. I'm not doing that anymore. (We hear Red to continue yell. It's intense)...Fine. If you won't listen and give me a chance...if this is how you feel...then I don't ever wanna see you again. (We can hear Red yell the same).

Laurie slams the phone down and throws it at the wall. It breaks. Laurie breaks down crying. She grabs the beer on the counter and opens it. She takes a big gulp of it. She grabs a bottle of pills. She opens it and pours some in her hand. She shoves them into mouth and flushes them down her throat with the beer.

She opens a drawer and inside is...the pistol. She pulls it out and stares at it. She pulls out a picture of her with Red, Kitty, and Eric together. She sobs uncontrollably.

LAURIE: I am so sorry that I am not the daughter you wanted. I am so sorry I was a bad sister. I am sorry that I am a disappointment. I just wanted you to love me even after what I done.

Laurie opens her mouth and puts the gun into her mouth. She puts her finger on the trigger when -

6 YEAR OLD TYLER: Mommy?

Laurie hides the gun and turns around to find a confused 6 year old Tyler in the doorway. He's wearing his pajamas.

LAURIE: Tyler.

6 YEAR OLD: Are you okay, mommy?

She knows she can't hide this from him. She cries. She gets on her knees and opens her arms out.

LAURIE: Come here, sweetie.

Tyler runs into her arms. She holds him tight and kisses his head.

LAURIE: I love you, Tyler. You're all that matters to me now. You're the only thing that keeps me alive. I hope you know that I cannot live without you.

Tyler is confused by this. Being six, he doesn't understand what has happened or how she's going through. All he knows is that his "mommy" is sad.

BACK TO 1999 - Tyler puts the gun back into the box. He closes his eyes.

TYLER: I miss you.

LAURIE: I miss you, too.

A startled Tyler jumps up and spins around. In front of him is the SPIRIT OF LAURIE FORMAN. She's so beautiful. Like an angel. In fact, she is an angel.

TYLER: Mom?

LAURIE: Yes, Tyler. It's me.

Tyler isn't sure how to react. He cannot believe what he's seeing. She slowly approaches him.

LAURIE: It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to be afraid.

Laurie holds out her hand. Tyler accepts her hand...much like when Tyler gave his hand to Nancy when he saved her. We now understand where he got it from.

TYLER: I found her.

LAURIE: I know.

TYLER: She's beautiful. She looks just like you.

Laurie smiles.

TYLER: Red and Kitty. They love her. They accept her for who she is.

LAURIE: That's why you saved her. You were testing the waters, weren't you?

Tyler's eyes are wide open. How did she know his motive for saving her?

TYLER: I thought that maybe if they knew about Nancy then…you know.

LAURIE: And now that they know about her and that they still love her...it's time. Now is the time for you to tell them the truth. Let them know who you are. Let them all know. Tell them everything. Let them know.

TYLER: It's hard. After all they done to you. It's not easy.

LAURIE: That's why you have to tell them why. Maybe now they will understand everything. And maybe they can make peace with me. Maybe I can finally rest knowing that they finally understand what happened and why. I deserve it. You deserve it. They deserve it. Nancy deserves it. Don't let me go without ending the pain that we've all been suffering for all those years. Promise me, Tyler.

TYLER: I promise you. I will let them know the truth. I will open their eyes. I will let them know why everything happened.

LAURIE: Thank you. I must go now.

TYLER: Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone.

LAURIE: But you're not alone. You have a family now. You now have Nancy to take care of. And besides, I would never leave you. I will always be with you.

Tyler hugs Laurie. She holds him tightly like she use to when he was a little boy. As they hug for a long period of time, we zoom in on Tyler all the way to his eyes. He has tears coming out of his eyes.

LAURIE: I love you, Tyler.

TYLER: I love you, too...Mom.

We zoom back out to find Tyler alone with his arms around nothing but thin air. He turns and is shocked to find his "Mother" gone. He looks around for her. Crying.

TYLER: Where did you go? Mom?

Tyler finally accepts that she's gone and breaks down crying.


	7. FLASHBACKS (Part 2)

Kitty walks upstairs. She hears Red's voice talking. She follows the voice to Nancy's bedroom, which is Laurie's old bedroom. She stands at the doorway. Red is sitting on the bed with Nancy on his lap. They're reading a really old child's book.

RED: Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me...

Nancy giggles. Kitty smiles as she watches them. But she suddenly has a look on her face. Like she's seen this before. But this isn't deja vu.

FLASHBACK (B&W) - 1964

A young Red (30s) is sitting on the same bed with a girl who looks identical to Nancy sitting on his lap. We come to realize that this is actually Laurie. They're reading the same book but it looks cleaner and newer than it's present condition.

A young KITTY (barely in her 30s) is standing at the same doorway giving them the same smile. It's the exact same scene, only thirty-six years between them.

Red gives Laurie a kiss on the head. As he does...we make the transition back to the present with Red giving Nancy a kiss on the head.

Kitty gets so emotional that she has to walk away from the bedroom. Neither Red or Nancy were even aware that she was there.

RED: I love you, Laurie.

Nancy becomes extremely confused.

NANCY: But Grandpa, my name is Nancy.

Red realizes his mistake.

RED: Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just that you remind so much of her.

NANCY: Who is Laurie?

Red freezes. He cannot believe what he just heard her ask him. He realizes that she doesn't even know who her own mother is. He finds enough strength to explain it to her.

RED: Laurie was...a very special girl. Grandma and I were once close to her. She was very beautiful...like you. She was a good little girl.

NANCY: Did you like her?

RED: I loved her. More than I can ever explain.

NANCY: Would I have liked her?

RED: Yes, you would have.

NANCY: Would she have liked me?

RED: No...she would have loved you. Probably more than anyone can ever love you. In fact...I know she did.

They smile at each other.

KITTY: (shouting from downstairs): DINNER!

RED: Let's go.

They get up. Nancy runs out of the room first. Red follows. He watches his Granddaughter run down the stairs. He freezes and starts to remember a moment very similar.

FLASHBACK (B&W)

A transition between Nancy running downstairs and a flashback of Laurie running downstairs occurs. The two moments are identical. It continues to show the similarities between Nancy and her mother when she was her age. Their running, the speed, the movement of their bodies, the waving of their hair, and the glow of their smiling faces are so identical that if you didn't know better, you'd think that they were the same person.

Laurie turns her head to Red, who is still at the top of the stairs.

LAURIE: Come on, Daddy.

The transition cuts back to Nancy in the same spot and looking at Red the same way with the same exact smile.

NANCY: Come on, Grandpa.

Red tries to be strong and puts on a smile for his innocent Granddaughter.

RED: I'll be there in a moment, sweetheart. You go on ahead.

Nancy gives him a smile before running off. Once she's gone...it finally happens. Red does something that we never thought we'd ever see from him. He collapses to the first step of the stairs. Breaks down crying.

RED: Oh, Laurie! My little girl. Why did you leave me?

He continues to cry.

KITTY: (Shouting from the kitchen) RED!

RED: I'm coming!

Red stands up. He wipes away his tears and gets rid of any evidence of his emotional breakdown.

In the kitchen, Kitty places a plate in front of Nancy.

NANCY: Thank you, Grandma.

Red walks in. Kitty goes to take his plate to his usual spot. But he grabs it from her.

RED: I think I'm going to take this into the garage.

KITTY: Okay…(Sees Red running out of the house with his plate)...is everything okay?

Kitty shrugs.

Eric walks in through the sliding glass door.

KITTY: Hi, honey. What ya doing?

ERIC: Oh, nothing really. Donna and the kids went out with Bob. I figured I'd come and see what you guys are up to.

KITTY: We're having dinner. Wanna join us?

ERIC: What are you having?

KITTY: Fried chicken.

ERIC: Then the answer is….yes.

Eric sits on the side of the table that is across from Nancy.

NANCY: Hi, Uncle Eric.

ERIC: Hello, Nancy. How are you, sweetie?

NANCY: Good. Grandpa was reading to me.

ERIC: Oh, that sounds like fun. (Under his breath so that she doesn't hear) He never did that for me.

Kitty puts a plate down for Eric.

KITTY: Sweetie, you're forty years old. Don't be jealous...because I still love my baby boy.

Nancy giggles. It's so innocent. She reminds Eric so much of Laurie that he can't help but to take offense of her laughing. He gives her a look. Nancy is confused and a bit worried by how her Uncle is glaring at her.

NANCY: Why are you looking at me like that?

Eric continues to look at her when…

FLASHBACK (B&W)

We see 6 year old Laurie sitting on the same spot.

LAURIE: (rudely) Why are you looking at me like that?

We turn away from little Laurie to find 4 year old Eric. So cute and innocent. Just staring at his older sister.

LAURIE: You're weird, Eric. Just eat your food.

Little Eric is not listening as he continues to play with his food. Laurie gets frustrated. She gets on his side and attempts to feed him.

LAURIE: You're four years old. You should know how to eat, you stupid baby.

Laurie is force feeding Eric. He spits food out as she continues to put too much in. He spits some on her clothes.

LAURIE: ERIC, YOU DUMBY!

She gets so mad that she accidentally pushes his bowl of food off the table. It lands on the floor making a loud sound. The food is all over.

LAURIE: Oops.

Red and Kitty walk into the kitchen.

KITTY: What was that sound?

RED: What the hell is going on here?

Laurie isn't sure how to respond. She is afraid that she'll get in trouble. She turns to Eric and points at him.

LAURIE: Eric did it!

Eric looks confused.

RED: What the hell is wrong with you, Eric?

Kitty rolls her eyes up at Red. This is not a big deal.

KITTY: Oh, Red. Stop yelling. He's just a baby.

RED: He's four years old. He's old enough to know not to throw his food on the floor.

KITTY: It was probably an accident.

Laurie sees that Eric isn't in trouble enough. She shows Red her shirt dirtied up of his food.

LAURIE: He spit his food all over me.

Red gets pissed.

RED: DAMMIT, ERIC! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SISTER!

Eric has a "What did I do?" look on his face.

LAURIE: I was just trying to help him eat his food.

RED: Well that was very nice of you, Laurie.

Laurie gets back into her original seat. She gives Eric a smile. We transition back to 1999 with Nancy giving adult Eric the same smile.

Eric isn't sure how to react to his niece's smile.

ERIC: You're not gonna try to force feed me, are you?

Nancy is confused by this. She doesn't understand what Eric just went through in his head.

Kelso walks in through the sliding glass door.

KELSO: Sup, Forman?

ERIC: Hey, Kelso. What are you doing here?

KELSO: I smelled fried chicken.

ERIC: Well I've just lost my appetite. Finish mine. I'm going to the basement.

Eric gets up and walks off. Kelso takes over. He smiles and nods at Nancy.

NANCY: Hello, Uncle Michael.

KELSO: Hello, Nancy.

Kelso begins to munch on Eric's fried chicken. As he does, he looks up at Nancy and has a funny look on his face...the same funny look he has when he's about to remember or tell us a flashback or imaginary story involving the gang.

FLASHBACK (B&W)

4 year old Eric and Kelso are playing in the snow. They're making a snowman.

ERIC: This is fun.

KELSO: Yeah, it is. I love making snowmen. I also like making snow angels.

Suddenly their snowman is destroyed by 6 year old CASEY KELSO and Laurie. The older siblings pour a large amount of snow on their younger brothers. They laugh as Eric and Michael cry.

LAURIE: You're right, Casey. This is fun.

CASEY: I do it all the time. Best revenge served cold.

LAURIE: (to Eric) That's what you get for spitting your food on my clothes.

Eric and Michael go inside, crying to Red and Kitty.

ERIC: Laurie and Casey destroyed our snowman and poured snow all over us.

KITTY: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure they're just playing around.

RED: You two are such wimps. Stop being cry babies and do the same to them.

Eric and Michael look at each other. They smile. Great idea.

A few minutes later Laurie marches in crying to Red and Kitty.

LAURIE: Daddy, Eric and Michael poured snow all over me!

Red gets mad.

RED: Dammit, Eric. That is just mean. He shouldn't be treating his sister like that. I bet it's all that Kelso's idea. That kid is nothing but trouble.

Kitty rolls up her eyes and shakes her head. He's getting mad at Eric and Michael for doing exactly what he just suggested he should do.

BACK TO 1999.

Kelso is still giving Nancy that funny look.

NANCY: Why are you looking at me so funny?

Kelso hesitates. Isn't sure how to respond.

KELSO: Come winter time...you're staying away from snowman. And believe me, you're getting a buttload of snow all over you, little girl.

Kelso gets up and runs away.

Nancy is so innocently confused. You can't help but to feel bad for her. The sins of her mother are coming back to haunt her.

NANCY: Why is everyone being so weird to me today?

If only she knew...


	8. The Wrath of X

1971 (B&W)

The school bell rings. All of the students in ROBERT MILLERTON's math class begin to leave. Millerton is the same old man that Tyler attacked in a previous chapter, only this time he's much younger (50s) and healthier. He has his eye on a very pretty young blond student of his. One familiar to us.

MILLERTON: Laurie, would you stay here for a moment?

We finally see 13 year old Laurie Forman. She's still innocent during this time in her life. More conservative and not in her whory ways yet. In fact she looks like an angel compared to her friends and fellow female students. All of them have either already had sex or they are attempting to get the boys' attention with their racy outfits. But our Laurie, while curious about sex like all girls her age, is nothing like the rest of them.

Laurie approaches Millerton's desk as the last few students including her friends leave the classroom.

LAURIE: Yes, Mr. Millerton?

MILLERTON: It has come to my attention that you're not doing so well as the rest of your classmates.

LAURIE: I'm sorry. I really am trying. But math just isn't my thing. I do the best I can. But no matter how hard I try I just can't do it.

MILLERTON: I understand, Laurie. But I'm afraid that if you don't get any better by the end of this semester, you're going to have to repeat this class next year.

LAURIE: No, please, Mr. Millerton. It's important to me that I move onto the 8th grade. Please don't fail me. I'll do anything to pass this class.

Millerton thinks for a moment. He knows he's got her under his thumb now. Now is the time for him to make his move.

MILLERTON: Well...I think we can work on something. How is your personal life? Do you have a boyfriend?

Laurie puts on a sad look. She's so innocent and alone. She's very lonely and is desiring the same kind of love and affection that her friends get.

LAURIE: No. I'm not like the other girls. I'm not pretty enough.

MILLERTON: Oh, that is non-sense. You're very pretty. In fact…

Millerton begins to play with her hair. Laurie doesn't flinch over this. Her parents plays with her hair like that all the time. She's use to it. She's thinking that Millerton is just being fatherly. Nothing wrong that, right?

MILLERTON: You're one of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Laurie is flattered. Nobody aside from her parents has ever said that to her. Millerton is the first non-relative male to ever say such thing to her. She smiles.

LAURIE: Thank you, Mr. Millerton.

MILLERTON: Call me Robert.

LAURIE: Robert.

Millerton starts rubbing her face. She's still in her flattered mood that she isn't aware that what he's doing is inappropriate. She's beginning to fall in the heat of the moment.

MILLERTON: Do you trust me?

LAURIE: Yes, Robert, I do trust you.

Millerton moves his hands down to her thighs. He pulls her closer to him. Laurie isn't sure how to respond. She's nervous yet she is feeling the affection that nobody has ever given her. The kind of affection that she's been craving for.

MILLERTON: You're willing to do anything to pass, right?

LAURIE: Yes, Robert. Anything.

Millerton smiles. He has her right where he wants her.

MILLERTON: I think we have an understanding then.

Millerton moves towards her. His face getting closer to hers. She does not back away. She doesn't even move. She lets it happen. Their lips meet. Her first kiss.

Millerton begins to fondle her. He is putting his hands in places where he shouldn't be. We fade to black. We don't need to go into details on what happens from there. Because we know exactly what happened.

We hear Old Man Millerton screaming on the black screen as we go to -

Tyler standing up. He's over a bleeding Millerton. We're back in 1999 where things occurred in Chapter 4 "Taking Care of Business." Millerton cries as he covers up the wound that Tyler carved into him.

TYLER: Let that pain you're feeling remind you of the pain that you caused her. Remember it until the day you die...then you can feel that pain to the fullest extent when you go to hell.

Tyler leaves the old man alone. Millerton cries in relief. He doesn't know what to do.

Tyler climbs out of Millerton's window. As he goes to his truck, he passes a large bush. We stay on that bush as we hear Tyler get inside his truck and starts the engine. We can hear his truck drive off.

Somebody pops out from behind that bush. It's a man wearing all black including a black coat with a hood over his head. The darkness of his clothing and the night obscures his face. We never see his face. He's about the same height as Tyler. But he seems more vicious, sinister, and more shady than Tyler. We'll call this man X. X walks to the same window that Tyler just came out of.

Millerton is still lying on the floor. Slowly trying to stop crying. He's using a white shirt to cover his wound from Tyler. He hears footsteps. He's afraid that it's Tyler.

X: Hello, Millerton.

The old man is terrified upon hearing X's voice. His voice is very monstrous and sinister. Sounds like a combination of Ghostface from Scream and something you'd think the Devil himself would sound like.

X: What has Tyler said to you?

Millerton can hardly speak. He's too frightened of his second intruder. He's beginning to wish that he was still dealing with Tyler, who we can already tell is much more softer, nicer, and less vicious than this new guy.

X pulls out his knife. The knife is similar to the knife that Tyler had. Millerton begins begging as X approaches him. When X's back fills up the screen, we hear Millerton scream.

WE GO TO A MONTH LATER...Where our last chapter left off.

Tyler is eating his TV dinner in his studio apartment. The music playing is from the same record from his Laurie Flashbacks (Flashback Part 1). He's enjoying the music.

Aside from his own personal stuff, we see many things that once belonged to Laurie sitting around including stuff from her appearance in That 70s Show. Things such as her hair dryer that Kitty threatened to break when she wouldn't give the baby she was sitting for back to her mother in "Baby Fever." Also hung up is the red WISCONSIN sweater that Laurie wore when we first saw her in "Eric's Birthday."

The phone rings. Tyler gets up and picks up the phone.

TYLER: Hello?

X: Hello, Tyler.

TYLER: Who is this?

X: I'm just another part of you. And another person on the same mission as you. Only unlike you, I'm actually finishing the job.

TYLER: What are you talking about?

X: Turn on the news.

TYLER: Why?

X: JUST DO IT!

Tyler turns on the television and switches on the news. The news is covering a murder.

REPORTER: Millerton was found dead at a campsite just outside of Point Place. He had been deceased for a month. It is not certain yet if he was killed the night he disappeared. The police do not have any suspects but they say that the investigation is still on-going. They say that they hope that this is an isolated incident.

In the Forman basement, the entire gang is watching the same news coverage. They're all shocked.

ERIC: Millerton was Laurie's teacher. The one who…(too shocked to finish).

HYDE: Say, I recognize that campsite.

They all get closer to the TV. They recognize it.

DONNA: Oh, my God. That was our campsite.

ERIC: The one we stayed at the night before our graduation.

Fez is seen smiling.

FEZ: I remember that night. That was the night when Laurie and I first did it.

KELSO: That's right because you guys stole my van.

ERIC: Not only that...you two stole it to get married.

FEZ: Oh, what a crazy day that was.

Back at Tyler's apartment, Tyler is horrified by what he's just learned. We can hear X laughing over the phone. Tyler gives his attention back to X on the phone.

X: How do you like that?

TYLER: You killed him.

X: That's right. I finished where you left off. I finished the job. And I'm not done. Tonight you, Laurie, and Nancy will finally have peace. Because my next target will pay for the pain he caused that little girl.

Tyler realizes who X's next victim will be. The other man he attacked the night after he attacked Millerton.

That night Nancy's Father...whose name is John Riley...is sitting at a table inside his favorite bar. He's waiting for someone. A PRIVATE DETECTIVE approaches him.

PD: John Riley?

JOHN: That's me.

The PD takes a seat across from him.

PD: You got the money?

John sets on the table a large envelope with a large bulk inside. The PD takes it and pulls the bulk out. It's money. He counts it. He nods in satisfaction. The PD turns to John.

PD: Tyler and Nancy are in Point Place, Wisconsin where your ex-girlfriend is from. Tyler has his own place. But Nancy is living with her grandparents, Red and Kitty Forman. Also in Point Place. This is the address.

The PD gives him a piece of notepaper which has the Forman address.

JOHN: Thank you. I appreciate this. Tonight I will be on the road to get my daughter back. And I will make that whore's son pay.

PD: What you do is your business. But whatever you do, you keep my name out of it.

JOHN: Of course.

PD: Good luck.

The PD gets up and leaves. As he leaves, a waitress comes by and puts down a full glass of beer for John.

Outside the bar, the PD is walking away from the building for his car. He's going through his keys when suddenly - X grabs him and pulls him away from our view. We hear stabbing sounds. The PD cries out as he is killed off screen.

In the bar, John finishes his drink. He leaves a tip before getting up and walking out. He goes to his truck.

John gets inside and starts his truck. X sneaks up from behind his seat and puts the knife at his throat. John recognizes the knife.

JOHN: Tyler?

X laughs at the suggestion.

X: Tyler is a weak bastard. Tyler is a punk ass kid who only does a halfass job. But I'm gonna finish the job.

X whacks John and he's out cold.

John regains unconsciousness. He's chained up. He's in a large dark room. We cannot tell where exactly he's at. But it's obvious that he's brought there for a sinister reason.

JOHN: HEY! SOMEBODY! HELP!

X appears. He is now more frightening to us now that we know what he does.

JOHN: Who are you?

X: Somebody who must serve justice for some people. People hurt by the past. A past which you were apart of. That boy who grew up watching you abuse his mother, that mother you used as your sex slave, and the little girl who you beat up everyday since her birth.

JOHN: If this is about Laurie, Tyler, and Nancy...I don't know where they are. Tyler took the girl a month ago. He made me promise not to look for her.

X: I know. But you were about to break that promise. Weren't you? Good thing I got to you before you got there. It would have ruined everything. Nancy's future, Tyler's plans, and my plans.

JOHN: Your plans? What's your plan?

X: To expose and execute those responsible for the fall of Laurie Forman. The Formans are responsible. And I'm gonna make Tyler expose their guilt...and I will force him to expose the secret that he's keeping from them.

JOHN: What secret? What secret is he keeping from them?

X: Something you know about him. Because it wasn't a secret to you. You know who he is. But they don't. He used that little girl he took from you as a test. That little girl wasn't just saved from you...she was used to see how the Formans would react to her. Because if they reacted kindly towards her...then maybe they can accept the truth about him.

JOHN: You mean they don't know that he's…

X: That's right. But now that they know about Nancy, they will soon find out about him, and it won't be long until everyone knows who I am and what Laurie Forman meant to me. Everyone who was close to Laurie Forman will pay the price. Millerton I've taken care of already. But then there's you, Pinciotti's, Burkhart's, Hyde-Barnett's, Kelso's, Formans. But especially Fez.

John is confused by this. But, of course, we know who Fez is.

X: Fez. That foreign son of a bitch is gonna find out something he never knew. And he's gonna die learning about it. But one murder at a time. Speaking of which...it's time to say goodbye, Mr. Riley.

X pulls out his knife and aims it at John. John struggles helplessly.

JOHN: NO! PLEASE! NO! NO!

X swings the knife. We don't see but we hear the stabbing, slashing, and slicing.

A few days later, the gang is hanging out in the Forman driveway. Tyler is among them. None of the kids (Jeff, Veronica, and Nancy) are around. Hyde, Fez, and Kelso are playing basketball. Donna and Eric are sitting at the porch with Tyler. Jackie is leaning against the garage door.

TYLER: So where did Red and Kitty go?

ERIC: They took Nancy to a school. She's going to be starting the first grade.

TYLER: Good for her. Say has any of you been getting weird phone calls from a stranger?

The gang look at each other. They shake their heads.

HYDE: No.

KELSO: Nah.

FEZ: I did.

Everyone turns to Fez with curiosity. Tyler is worried.

TYLER: What did your caller say?

FEZ: "You're gonna pay for your sins." Sounded like that Whoreface from Scream.

HYDE: That's Ghostface, Fez. And that's probably what it was. A prankster trying to act like Ghostface.

Fez and everyone else but Tyler shrugs it off. No big deal. Jackie turns behind her...the garage door.

JACKIE: Something smells in your Dad's garage, Eric.

ERIC: Probably another mess that he's going to make me clean up.

The FORMAN'S return home. Red, Kitty, and Nancy come out of the car. Nancy is excited.

NANCY: I'M GOING TO SCHOOL NEXT WEEK!

The gang applaud her. Tyler is very proud. He opens his arms out for her to run into. Meanwhile Red heads for the garage door.

JACKIE: Mr. Forman, something stinks in your garage.

RED: Probably just another mess. (Turns to Eric) Eric, whatever is in here, I'd like you to clean it up for me.

Eric rolls his eyes up.

ERIC: I knew it.

Red opens up the garage door. When it opens...everyone backs away and screams. Nancy sees whatever is inside, too. She's horrified. She screams, too.

NANCY: DADDY!

We finally see it: JOHN'S DEAD BODY! He's hanging in the middle of the garage. "FEZ" is carved into his forehead. "LAURIE" across his chest. Hanging around his neck is a picture. It's the graduation picture of Laurie, Fez, Eric, Kelso, Hyde, Donna, Jackie, and Red. Red is seen putting up Eric's boxes on the Vista Cruiser. It's clear to us now that this is from "CELEBRATION DAY." An X mark is on Laurie's face...pointing out her death….but a target on FEZ. Circles are around everyone else.

This is a message to everyone in Laurie's life and Fez is X's primary target.

Red holds Nancy tightly and closes her eyes. But it's too late. She's already seen it enough to know what has happened. Everyone is in shocked. Tyler is filled with guilt. He knew something was up but didn't say anything. Fez is frightened. Seeing his name and a target on his face in the picture.

FEZ: What is going here?

Tyler turns to Fez. Why Fez? What did Fez do? What is X's beef with Fez?


	9. The Fall of Laurie Forman

1971 (B&W)

13 year old Laurie is crying as she is writing in her diary in her bedroom.

LAURIE: How could this have happened to me? Am I trash? Am I what Mommy and Daddy hate in girls? Why did I let him do that to me? I am trash!

She closes her diary. She picks up the same underwear that she was wearing earlier that day. There is blood on it. The blood is not as a result of her period. This is the same day that Laurie spent "after class time" with Millerton.

KITTY: (Shouting from downstairs) LAURIE!

LAURIE: I'm coming.

She wipes away her tears and runs out of her room. She swings her door closed but it's not closed all the way. A few seconds later, the door opens and walking in is 11 year old Eric. He approaches her desk and finds her diary. He opens it up and reads it. He is shocked by what she just wrote in a moment ago.

ERIC: Oh, my God!

In the basement, we find Eric showing Hyde and Kelso the diary. They're both shocked but laughing at the same time.

HYDE: Forman, your sister is a whore.

KELSO: She's so easy, man.

ERIC: I can't believe this. She's the devil and the devil's slut.

KITTY: (From the stairs) ERIC!

Eric hides the diary in between the cushions of the couch just as Kitty is seen. Kitty comes downstairs with a basket of clothes. She heads for the washing machine as she talks to Eric.

KITTY: Your father needs you and the boys to help him.

ERIC: But mom…

KITTY: Eric. Just do your father this favor.

ERIC: Alright. Let's go, guys.

The three boys all run upstairs.

Kitty begins throwing clothes in the washer. She finds Laurie's bloodied soaked underwear. She is concerned by this. As a nurse, she knows the difference between blood caused by a girl's period and blood caused by intercourse.

Kitty just remembered that she barely saw Eric put something in between the cushions.

KITTY: What did he put in there?

Kitty goes over to the couch. She sees the diary in between the cushions. She picks it up and reads it. She is horrified by what she's reading.

KITTY: How could she do this?

In the kitchen, we find that Red has also read the diary. But Red is trying to rationalize with Kitty on Laurie's side of the situation.

RED: She's the victim.

KITTY: No, Red. She's old enough to know what it is. She's old enough to know from right and wrong. She allowed it to happen.

RED: He took advantage of her.

KITTY: I don't know, Red. All I know is that Laurie can be disrespectful to me.

RED: That's because you favor Eric over her.

KITTY: Just like you favor her over Eric. She treats him like crap.

RED: It's sibling stuff. You and I both went through it with our siblings.

KITTY: Not like this. She treats him worse and does not respect me. I will not put something like this past her.

RED: You're making your own daughter out to be a tramp.

KITTY: Well, maybe she is.

Red cannot believe that she just said that.

KITTY: She could have said "no." But she didn't. And she admits that it felt good. She liked it, Red. Our thirteen year old daughter enjoyed having sex with a full grown man. Her teacher none the less. And she did it to pass the class.

They sense someone standing by them. They turn to find Laurie standing there with a horrified look on her face. She heard it all. Her own mother making her look bad.

LAURIE: I'm so sorry.

RED: Oh, sweetheart, it's…

KITTY: (Interrupting) I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, LAURIE!

Red looks at both his wife and daughter. He cannot speak. Kitty won't let him. Red, a hardass, tough, man-of-the-house type of guy cannot speak or defend his own daughter from his wife and her mother. Kitty is in control and it's not looking good for Laurie.

The next day at school, the police are escorting Millerton out in handcuffs. Despite what he did being wrong, all the teachers, parents, and students are looking at him like he's the victim.

Laurie walks into the school. Everyone turns to her. But their looks change. It's her who, in their eyes, is the criminal. In their eyes, she's the one who took advantage of a lonely man, traded sex for a favor, and pushed a vulnerable man into something she wouldn't let him get away from. In their eyes...she's the tramp and the villain. And she knows it.

As she walks through the halls, being stared at, she hears the comments. The comments that changes her into being who we know her as in That 70s Show. This is the moment when Laurie's reputation she had in the show began.

STUDENT 1: What a tramp.

STUDENT 2: How did she trick him into it?

STUDENT 3: No wonder we never saw her with a boyfriend. She likes older men.

TEACHER: I don't feel comfortable with her as a student.

PRINCIPAL: I understand. But we can't kick her out. The law says she's the victim. Even if we know that's not true.

Laurie's soul has hit rock bottom. The entire school and the city of Point Place sees her as the enemy. The cheap-easy whore, liar, and user of the easily manipulated. There is not a single person in Point Place who she can turn to except for one man.

And that man is her father Red, who walks into her bedroom and sees his little girl crying on her bed. He knows what happened at the school. He goes over to her and rubs her back.

RED: I'm so sorry, sweetheart.

LAURIE: Everyone thinks I'm a tramp. That it's my fault that this happened.

RED: I know.

LAURIE: Maybe they're right. I didn't say no. I let it happen.

As Laurie tells him all this, something is aching at Red's mind. He has to ask even though he's afraid of her answer.

RED: Did you purposely allow this to happen so that you can pass the class?

Laurie thinks for a moment. She wants to give him another answer but she cannot lie to him. She loves and respects him too much. She knows only the truth can earn his respect and love.

LAURIE: Yes, I did. I knew what I was doing. But I did anyways. I just wanted to pass the class. I didn't want to have to repeat it.

Red is shattered by this. His babygirl purposely slept with an older man, a teacher, for something she had to earn. A passing grade. Red still loves his daughter but it's this moment that he decided that he will never put it past her when the rumors of her promiscuous acts fly around public.

Laurie was so affected by the comments that she's begun to believe it. She's a whore. And from that moment on, she allowed any man except a few to have her any way they desired. But to keep Red's love, Laurie would always deny everything to him.

Her relationship between Kitty and Eric changed forever. Kitty loved her but would not see her the same way ever again. The two began to trash-talk each other from then on.

THAT WRESTLING SHOW (S1-E15)

Kitty and Laurie has joined Midge at an open therapy session with multiple people. Kitty is given an opportunity to speak her feelings.

KITTY: Laurie, you're mean to your brother and you're screwing around at college. We don't even see you unless you run out of clean clothes or need cash. The fact is, you're an ungrateful, spoiled brat.

Laurie tries not to act hurt but surprised. But inside she is devastated. Hearing her mother say those things. Kitty bursts out laughing.

KITTY: Well, thank you. That was nice. (Turns to Laurie) I love you, honey.

When we saw the show, we were seeing it in Kitty's eyes. So she was being silly and was feeling relieved. But in Laurie's eyes...Kitty was laughing at her. And when she said "I love you." she meant it but was really saying "I love you even though you're a horrible person who I despise."

It is only now we realize that all the bickering between them was their frustration over what happened in 71. Laurie was only defending herself but Kitty and Eric was antagonising her.

When Laurie got home from the therapy session, she was still upset over how her mother outed her like that. She was waiting for her father to get home so she hug him and feel like someone in her family loves her. But something else happened…

When Red and Eric came home from the wrestling show, Laurie heard them and went to the stairs. She peaked behind the wall (we do not see her in the show because we're seeing this in Red and Eric's eyes and they're unaware of her being there) and found her father and her brother doing something that they never do...bonding.

Eric and Red were being pals and play fighting. Eric appeared to be the winner at first. Then Red pull the "Ow, my neck" trick, resulting in Red overpowering Eric. It ended with Red having his arms around Eric and basically hugging his son.

Laurie is torn apart by this. She watched HER DADDY play around with her MOTHER'S SON. Something so unnatural to her. And it hits her. Eric stole Mommy away from her when he was born. It was Eric who made it possible for her parents to find out about Millerton. And now Eric is bonding not with Red, his hardass dad...but HER DADDY. Is Eric finally replacing her? Laurie runs back into her room and cries herself to sleep.

Laurie usually came home from college to find love and solace from her Daddy. But another time it seemed her Daddy was against her was in -

THE PILL (S1-E17)

Laurie had just came home and was eating lunch with her parents. All she can focus on was the look on their faces all centered on her. But it wasn't the love and affectionate look. It was the "Why are you here and what did you do?" look.

LAURIE: What?

KITTY: Nothing, nothing. We're just a little surprised that you're home. That's all.

Laurie is too afraid to admit the real reason. She tries to play it cool.

LAURIE: It's no big deal. You know, I just didn't feel like going away for spring break.

Kitty is not buying it. The look we see Kitty give her following her next question is not the look she gave her in Laurie's eyes. We see the "I'm so concerned that she's lying. What should I do?" look. But Laurie saw the "I know you're lying, you stupid whore." look.

KITTY: (different tone than we heard. More aggressively) Honey, is there a warrant out for you in Fort Lauderdale?

Laurie is offended by this. So typical of her mother to make her look and feel so bad.

RED: Now, Kitty, I'm sure she's just home to...spend time with us and Eric.

Red and Laurie give each other a smile. She knew her Daddy would be on her side. Then it happened…

RED: (More aggressively than we heard): Why are you home?

Laurie is shattered. HER DADDY, not Kitty's husband, not Eric's dad, and not Mr. Forman everyone knows about. But HER DADDY, her hero who she feels safe and loved with...just made her feel exactly the way everyone else makes her feel. Still, she tries to play it cool.

LAURIE: Daddy, it was just a very, very tough quarter.

RED: (Sarcastically, which was not heard in the show) Well, I'm sure you'll come through with flying colors.

KITTY: Yeah.

Kitty laughs. In the show, we saw it through our naive eyes where we're already introduced to Kitty as a sweet, loving mother and where the show established us to Laurie as a villain. It made us believe Kitty was trying to give Laurie the benefit of the doubt. But in reality, Kitty was laughing because she didn't buy it or believed it. She knew something was up and didn't have any faith in Laurie at all. That cute-funny moment we saw was really a sad and tragic one.

LAURIE: Yeah. You know, the whole concept of grades is so subjective. It's really the experience of college that's important.

RED: No, it's not.

Laurie is frightened. Her father depends on her getting good grades. She's afraid of losing the love and respect he has for her. Her only motive for grades these days is only for him. To keep the love. This is why she was trying to fix the grades while she has Donna keep a lookout for Red.

She almost lost her game when Eric nearly ruined it at dinner that night.

KITTY: I think we have a mail thief.

ERIC: Speaking of...Laurie, I could've sworn I saw a University of Wisconsin envelope sticking out of your bra. What's that all about?

RED: WHAT?

Laurie panics. She is about to be exposed. Eric has done it again. Make her look back. Red is going to be mad at her. Something she doesn't want. She values his love the most. How does she fix this...and hurt Eric at the same time? Oh, that's right...something she learned earlier that day. In a panic, she spills the beans and turns the table on Eric.

LAURIE: Donna is on the pill.

And it worked. All eyes are on Eric instead.

RED: (To Eric) WHAT DID YOU DO?

The conversation that Red and Kitty have with Eric in the kitchen makes her feel worse even though they're getting at him. They're speaking about how dirty sex is and how horrible it is for young people to be doing it. It's exactly what they taught her. And now she's become the thing they're totally against. She feels even worse about herself than ever before. Even as she relishes the moment of Eric getting in trouble, she can't help but to think…

LAURIE: (in her head) What if Daddy finds out that I'm a whore? Will he still love me? Will he disown and hate me forever? What do I do? I can't stop this. It's the only thing that makes sense to me. It's the only way I can feel loved outside of my family. It's all they ever say about me. I am what I am. Why can't they accept it and still love me?

She was so lucky when Eric finally blurted out that she's flunking college and they didn't even register it. Their frustrations were high on him that they totally ignored her problem. She was saved and her Daddy still favored her.

But things didn't last. In fact, the next major heartbreak was on both Laurie and Eric. Hyde's parents abandoned him so the Forman's took him in. She was no longer the favorite. Daddy gave him the respect that he only had for her and Mom gave him the love she only had for Eric. They both suffered.

But the thing that hurt the most was the moment that broke her special bond with Red forever…

LAURIE MOVES OUT (S2-E11)

Laurie is in her new apartment with her boyfriend MIKE. She's in her robe and brushing her teeth when the door knocks.

MIKE: I'll get it.

Mike opens the door. The guests are Red and Eric.

MIKE: Can I help you?

Red is surprised to find Mike. Must be the wrong apartment.

RED: Uh, no. Got the wrong apartment, I guess. Sorry.

MIKE: Not a problem.

Mike goes to shut the door when Eric speaks.

ERIC: Uh, wait. Is Laurie there?

Red gives him a glare. However…

MIKE: Oh, yeah. Hold on a second. Honey.

Red turns back inside the apartment. He cannot believe what he's about to learn. Laurie appears. Surprised, shocked, and busted. Her mouth opening causes her toothbrush to drop to the floor. She isn't certain how to fix this. So she says the only thing she can say.

LAURIE: Oh, hi, Daddy.

Red doesn't say a word. He can't and he won't. He turns his back on his daughter and storms off. Eric stands there and begins making fun of her. She cannot believe this. She's lost her Daddy and Eric, who she hates the most, was right there to see it all happen.

When Red got home, he acted like it was the first time she did something like this. Kitty was use to it. She still loved Laurie even through her behavior. Kitty may not have gotten along with Laurie but for once she was on her side when Red started talking bad about her. Kitty and Laurie lost their bond a long time ago.

Seeing Red and Laurie with that special bond always made Kitty feel good about her daughter. And she was not about to let that be destroyed. Kitty, despite her disappointment with Laurie, was able to talk Red into finding a way.

Red was able to accept what Laurie was. He was still able to admit that he loved her. But things were never the same between them ever again.

Throughout much of Season 2, Laurie would date Kelso. But she'd see other guys, too. She knew how Kelso and her other lovers were like. They just wanted her for her body. In the show, we saw a whore who didn't care. But she really did. She kept finding new lovers in hopes of finding the right man. But he never came. Kelso showed signs of having real feelings for her. But Kelso was like most guys. A cheater. Eventually they broke up.

Laurie tried to find meaning in her life. Then one day…

BABY FEVER (S3-E7)

Laurie is forced to babysit a baby. At first she hated the idea. Felt miserable. But as she spent time with the baby...for the first time...she wanted one of her own. She got so attached to the baby that she refused to hand the baby over to the mother. Kitty, as we know, had to threaten her hair dryer for her to give up the baby back to the mother.

Things became so bad for her that in ICE SHACK (S3-EP10) she stopped attempting to be sweet in front of her own parents and even admitted that she planned on avoiding talking to Kitty. She was so down that she had no ambition or goal anymore.

Even Red was giving up on her…

KITTY: Your daughter is drifting. What are you going to do?

RED: I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm gonna start eating my lunch in the office.

Red did all he can to show that he was done with his "Little Girl" that Kitty, who already had a strained relationship with her, forced Red to deal with it.

When Red went to talk to Laurie, he acted enthused but he really wasn't. The whole "You'll find a nice guy to marry and he'll take care of you." was a wishful thinking he said out loud in hopes of avoiding issues with Laurie. Then Laurie said something that gives them both hope.

LAURIE: But if I wanted a career, I could, right?

RED: Sure. But I just don't want you to set yourself up so high like what happened at the college.

Laurie does not hide the sad look on her face. She is now trying to reach to her father again.

RED: If you set the bar too high, the fall might…

Red sees it. He doesn't want another issue. So he says the only thing he knows his daughter loves to hear him say.

RED: You see you're just too pretty.

It doesn't work. She feels even worse. Being pretty isn't going to help her problems. In a panic, Red pulls out five dollars and gives it to her. He gets up and walks off. This, too, isn't helping. It's clear to Laurie now that her DADDY is no longer her DADDY. But he is her father. Just like any other father.

Laurie makes a stand though. She decides to make something out of herself. She decides that she's going to become a hairdresser. Everyone supports her even though they fear the worst. She's trying to change now.

Things were starting to look up. She finished two weeks of cosmetology school without flunking. It was the first time that both of her parents showed any enthusiasm and pride in her together.

However, she began to feel hopeless about it and she threatened to quite. But Kitty, finally feeling pride and respect for her daughter, showed her the love she needed for the first time and motivated her to stay in school. Kitty became her model. And even after she messed up and found that cosmetology was too hard, Kitty still pushed into staying in school. She did by doing something that was never done between the two.

LAURIE: What do you care?

KITTY: I care because I'm your mother. (Puts her arm around her) I care.

LAURIE: We do nails next week. That might be fun.

KITTY: I know a lot of patients who'd love a manicure.

The mother and daughter, who had a strained relationship, smiled. They have finally connected.

LAURIE: Thanks, Mom.

The two hug.

She went to Chicago for college. She finally tried to change her ways. She didn't stop sleeping around but she was working on her goals.

When she came back from Chicago in THANK YOU (S5-E8), it was quite clear that she was still seen in a bad way by everyone. She may have been changing in her goals, but her promiscuous ways were still known. She lost the favorite spot and still got bad comments from Eric's friends, which she would defend herself by talking trash to Eric, Hyde, and Kelso (seriously...all 3 said bad things to her first before she said them back...evidence on who the real villains were).

Laurie went back to Chicago. While there, she finally decided to change her entire outlook. She stopped sleeping around, she stopped drinking, doing drugs, and partying. She wanted to reach out to those who she hurt and forgive those who hurt her. She even reached out to Millerton, saying she forgives him for what he did to her and even asked him for forgiveness even though she was the victim. He never got back to her. But she was able to make peace and fix her problems with everyone else.

There was just one last group of people she needed to fix things with; her family.

Laurie came back home to correct her mistakes and to reconnect with her family. But things weren't going so well because her parents were still unenthused about her direction. Eric and Donna were engaged, which was being unsupported by the parents and the gang. Nobody was on their side. Laurie tried to let them know that she was there for them when nobody else was.

After constantly showing Eric that she was not gonna turn her back on her brother when he needed someone the most, Eric and Donna finally found an ally and supporter for their goal to be married...and Eric finally found his sister. Eric and Laurie, who never loved each other, finally connected and gave each other a genuine hug. Although she had a slip of her old-self when she tries to distract Kitty from knowing about her affair with the Mayor by shouting "Eric's moving away." But she went right back to trying to show Eric that she means well even after Eric and Donna blamed her for Red and Kitty's reaction to them expressing their plans to move away after graduation.

But then another crises occurred. Fez was being deported because his visa was expiring after graduation. After spending time with Eric and the gang while camping, Laurie realized how much Fez meant to everyone. And she was willing to do whatever it takes to make her family happy. So in order to make them happy and to make peace with her family...she did something that shocked everyone...she married Fez so that he could stay in the country. Her reason was for a good cause. But there was a consequence for it. Red had a heart attack and it was clear, despite her efforts, She and Red were never going to have the same relationship ever again.

After her plans to reconnect with her family failed due to her marriage with Fez, Laurie went off to Canada after their divorce and wasn't seen for the rest of the show. She went back to her old ways of sleeping around, partying, and what not. But in late 1980, after the show ended, Laurie came back for a while. And it was at a party at the Forman's house that she was last seen by her family.

As we know now, she slept with someone at that party. The man she slept with was an enemy of the Forman's. She went to visit the guy a few weeks later. But he rejected her. Feeling rejected by both this man and her family, Laurie ran away to Canada.

In Canada, Laurie met a woman who became her best friend. This woman changed her while she was pregnant with Tyler. After her friend died giving birth to Tyler, Laurie became Tyler's mother. In 1991, she started dating John Riley, whom abused her and Tyler. In 1993, she gave birth to John's daughter Nancy. John took Nancy away from her. Laurie would never recover from her loss. In 1997, she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. She fought for two years until Tyler was an adult.

On October 7, 1999, Laurie Forman passed away at the age of 41.

Today in 1999...Tyler has come to Laurie's home town to fix the issues she never got the chance to. Meanwhile, X, who claims to also be apart of Laurie's past, is taking his fixing of her past to a higher level.

The Forman and the gang, including Tyler, has just found John Riley's dead body hanging. Murdered by X.


	10. Aftermath

The police have arrived. Investigators are taking photos of John's body. Detectives are speaking with each witness. Kitty holds Nancy. They're both crying. Nancy is now traumatized at seeing her father's corpse. Red is trying to talk to an officer but he's still trying to register the entire incident. Fez is also being questioned as he is seen as a potential target.

Tyler is off to the other side of the house. He's vomiting. He cannot believe what has happened.

TYLER: He fucking did it. He fucking killed him. Oh, God. Who is this guy? What am I gonna do now?

Suddenly Hyde appears out of nowhere.

HYDE: Are you okay?

Tyler is startled by Hyde's sudden appearance.

TYLER: I'm fine, Hyde. Just totally disturbed by all of this.

HYDE: Nancy's father...you know anything about this?

TYLER: I lived with him for many years while he abused Laurie. But I had nothing to do with his murder. Messed with him, yes. But I did not do this. I did not cut him up and hang him in the Forman's garage.

HYDE: Okay. But a month ago Millerton disappears...the night after you took off after getting in a heated discussion with Eric. A few days later you bring Nancy to us. And now both Millerton and Riley are dead. One found a few days ago...at the same campsite we had...where Laurie and Fez hooked up...and now Riley's body is found in the Forman's garage with Fez's name carved on him. What am I to believe? What is going on Tyler? Who is doing this and why is Fez the target?

TYLER: I don't know. But whoever this is, he knows more secrets. Knows more than I do.

HYDE: How do you know that?

Tyler realizes he just slipped. Hyde sees this.

HYDE: You know who did this, don't you?

TYLER: I don't know who he is. But I know about me. He called me the other day.

HYDE: The same guy who "prank called" Fez…that's why you're so concerned about rather we got strange phone calls. You knew someone was planning something.

TYLER: Look, Hyde. This guy isn't fucking around. He said he was going to finish the job for me.

HYDE: What job?

Tyler hesitates.

TYLER: I came here to do more than just connect with Laurie's family. I wanted everyone to see the error of their ways. He knew about my mission. Except he's taking it a step further. I've confronted two men...and now they're both dead. And I'm afraid by coming to you guys for the reason I did, I just put targets on your backs.

HYDE: Are you saying that you're leading this killer right to us? Did you set this up?

TYLER: No. I may have a bone to pick...but I do not have a vendetta against you guys.

HYDE: This isn't about you bringing Nancy to her family. This isn't about you connecting with Laurie's family or for anyone to make peace. You want us to feel bad. What did we supposedly do to Laurie?

TYLER: I am giving you guys another chance to see it before I can tell you.

HYDE: Don't play this fucking game with me. You tell me what we done...why are you or this guy after us all?

TYLER: I don't know his reasons. But my reasons are so clear as day. But you don't see it. You're closed minded.

Tyler is getting agitated that he goes to walk off. Hyde, being the tough-ass he normally is, won't take it. He grabs Tyler.

HYDE: I'm not done with you, boy.

Hyde turns him around and WHAM! Hyde finds himself suddenly on the grass. His lip is bleeding. Tyler is standing over him, looking extremely surprised. Neither one of them saw this coming.

TYLER: I'm so sorry.

Full of guilt and anger...Tyler runs off. Hyde is still in shocked that this kid just decked him. We all know that Hyde is usually the tough one who wins the fights. But this time, finally, he's lost the fight.

That night, Red is putting Nancy to bed.

NANCY: Grandpa?

Red gives her his attention.

RED: Yes, sweetheart?

NANCY: Is the man who killed my daddy coming to get me, too?

RED: No. He's not. I won't let him.

Red kisses her on the head.

RED: I love you, Nancy.

NANCY: I love you, too, Grandpa.

Outside the driveway, Fez is standing on the porch. He has his eyes on the garage. The yellow crime scene tape still surrounds it. Fez can't get over what he saw. Even worse is that he knows that he is now the target.

Red comes out with two beers. He gives one to Fez.

FEZ: Thank you, Red.

They both stare at the garage while drinking their beers.

RED: Isn't that something? I still don't understand why this man is doing this shit. We never did anything wrong.

FEZ: Nor me. I was just a Foreign Exchange Student. All I did was follow Eric around.

RED: And I remember most of the crap you kids pulled. But none of them was anything as serious as whatever resulted in this.

FEZ: I'm a target. Nancy's father's head had my name on it. A target on my face in the graduation picture. Not to mention her old teacher's body was found where we first did it.

RED: You suggesting the man responsible for this is somebody who is angry about your marriage with my daughter?

FEZ: That's what's been on my mind all day. Who did it hurt that we got married?

Red clears his throat...remember?

FEZ: Oh, that's right. But I mean...somebody who'd want me dead.

Fez thinks for a moment and remembers something.

FEZ: Well you did say "Kill the Foreigner" to Kitty. So I guess, technically you're the only suspect in this.

RED: Right. But if I wanted to kill you...I would have done it twenty years ago before I changed my ways.

FEZ: True. And I know you wouldn't hang Mr. Riley's body like that for everyone to see. Especially little Nancy.

RED: That's what hurts me the most about this. That son of a bitch hung my granddaughter's father's body in my garage for her and everyone else to see. I swear if I ever see him, I am gonna do something I haven't done to anyone in a very long time.

FEZ: Put your foot up his ass?

Red gives Fez a glare. They suddenly laugh. Old memories that they shared of Red threatening to put his foot in everyone's asses.

RED: No...I'll kill him.

Fez nods. He wishes the same.

RED: You know it's funny. It was twenty years ago that I had my first heart attack right here because of your marriage with my daughter. I hated you so much.

FEZ: I know.

RED: I'm sorry for the way I treated you, son. You know all of you kids did stupid things. But you guys grew up in my basement. You sorta became family. Your own parents weren't around so much. Kelso's parents ignored him, Steven's parents abandoned him, Jackie's parents were in jail or hiding out, and Donna's parents were out dating a lot that they never paid attention to her. So…

FEZ: You and Kitty were always there for us.

RED: Right. We took you guys in. And though back then...I would of gladly have said that you kids were nothing to me but a bunch of dumbass kids who invaded my basement. But today I'd be proud to call you my kids. I love you, Fez.

Fez is surprised to hear this. But glad that he finally said it. It's a moment that was overdue.

FEZ: I love you, too...Dad.

Red and Fez hug. They're not just former Father and Son-Law anymore. They're Father and Son through their years of being around each other regardless of what all happened between them. All the racist remarks, the threatening, the sham marriage, the heart attack, etc. They've been through so much to not have any kind of love for each other.

RED: No matter what, we will get through this. Whoever is behind this, we'll find him and bring him to justice. We will not let this man control us. We will not let him make us afraid to go out. Whoever he is, we'll expose him and make sure he never hurts anyone ever again. For you, for Nancy, for all of us...For Laurie.

Fez nods.

FEZ: Well, I better get going. Goodnight, Red.

RED: Goodnight, son.

Fez walks off. Red looks at his garage. He's angry. Some of the old Red that we know and love is temporary back in his moment of anger towards the man who just hurt his family with today's incident.

RED: Whoever you are...if you plan on making us afraid, making us suffer for your anger, planning to take everything away from us...bring it on. Because I will not allow you to hurt my family and take everything away from us. Face me, you coward.

We stay outside as Red walks inside the house. He locks the sliding glass door. He turns off the kitchen lights.

We pan over to the bushes between the Forman's and Donna's old house (remember Bob moved out after the FINALE)...we find X standing there. Hiding. He heard everything Red said.

X: Challenged accepted, Red.

The next day, Tyler and Kitty are in Hyde's old bedroom in the basement. They're going through Laurie's old stuff. Tyler is looking at pictures of her.

TYLER: I love this picture of her. She was so beautiful.

We see that it's a picture of Laurie during her Seasons 1-5 appearances. He switches to another picture of her around the same age. However, this one is of her appearances from Season 6.

TYLER: Although she looks different in this picture. What did she do, wear some face-changing makeup? It's like she's a whole different person. I don't think I like this one.

KITTY: Well, she was under a lot of stress at the time. Red had his first heart attack and she was going through her divorce with Fez.

Speaking of Fez...he enters the room and joins them in looking through old stuff. Tyler goes through other pictures. He finds one of a large abandoned building. Fez sees it and recognizes it.

TYLER: What is this place?

FEZ: That's a building in Kenosha. It's where Laurie and I did it as a celebration of our divorce. She never slept with me during our marriage. But she was willing to after it.

KITTY: She went there a lot to…*very hesitant*...party.

TYLER: I see.

Later, Tyler comes out of Hyde's old bedroom and who should come walking into the basement through the outside door...Hyde. The two are face to face. Intense.

TYLER: I apologize for punching you yesterday.

HYDE: And I'm sorry for accusing you for causing all of this horrible stuff. We were all feeling intense over what happened.

TYLER: We cool?

HYDE: We're cool.

That night, MIKE (Laurie's ex-boyfriend from "LAURIE MOVES OUT") is driving around in his nice car through the empty deserted streets of Point Place. He stops at a red light. He waits for it to turn green.

X starts to walk across the the crosswalk. He stops and turns to stare at Mike.

MIKE: What are you doing, kid? Keep walking.

X does just that. Keeps walking. Mike watches him cross the crosswalk and disappearing into the dark night.

The light turns green. Mike continues on through the street until he has to stop at another red light not far from the last one. It's frustrating him.

MIKE: Freaking lights. There's not a single car or person on the other side.

Out of nowhere, Mike's driver side window SHATTERS. X pulls him out.

MIKE: WHAT THE FUCK?!

X succeeds in pulling him out and stabs him a few time. Mike is weak and critically injured. He looks up at X, whose face we still cannot see under all that darkness. X pulls out a picture of Laurie.

X: Do you remember this girl?

Mike stares at the picture. He's dated several hot blonds over the years. Apparently Laurie was nothing special.

MIKE: I don't know her.

X: Yes, you do. You lived with her in an apartment briefly in 1977.

It finally hits him.

MIKE: Laurie...Laurie Forman.

X: That's right. You broke her heart and left her to go back to your wife. Like every man in her life, you hurt her and made her feel like trash. And for that...you shall pay the ultimate price for hurting her.

Mike starts whimpering as X wields his knife at him.

The next morning, Red and Nancy are on his chair watching football. The Packers make a touchdown. They cheer. Nancy has really become RED'S GRANDDAUGHTER and Red has become HER GRANDPA. Much like how Red was LAURIE'S DADDY and Laurie was RED'S LITTLE GIRL.

Kitty walks in and sits on the couch. The gang (Eric, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Jackie, and Fez) all walk into the living room.

ERIC: Hey, Mom, Dad.

RED: Hey, Eric. We just got a touchdown. We're now up by three.

ERIC: Awesome.

DONNA: Oh, remember when we went to the Packers game twenty years ago?

ERIC: Yeah. I got into a fight over accidentally wearing the wrong jersey.

RED: You totally kicked his ass. You made me proud that day.

Suddenly they hear a CRASH! They all turn towards the kitchen. Everyone gets up and heads for the kitchen. They go through the kitchen and out the back sliding glass door.

Outside they find that MIKE'S CAR has crashed into the garage. They noticed that the driver's door is opened. The person responsible for this must have jumped out before the crash. But there is nobody around.

RED: WHAT THE HELL?

Red goes inside the car and finds...MIKE'S DEAD BODY!

RED: (frightened) Dear Lord.

Red gets out and approaches everyone. He gives Kitty the keys to their car.

RED: Kitty, take Nancy and go someplace safe. Someplace public where people can see you two.

KITTY: What's going on, Red?

RED: Later, Kitty. I don't want Nancy to see this. Please, just go.

Kitty doesn't argue. She grabs Nancy and heads for the Toyota on the other side of the house.

KITTY: Come on, baby. We're going to go for a ride.

NANCY: What's going on, Grandma?

KITTY: Oh, nothing. Someone is playing a joke on us. Nothing to be worried about.

Red waits until Nancy is out of sight and out of earshot.

RED: Eric, you remember that guy that we caught Laurie living with when she first moved out of the house?

ERIC: You mean that married guy Mike?

RED: Yes.

ERIC: Yeah. What about him?

RED: It's his dead body in there.

Everyone gasps.

ERIC: Not again.

TYLER: Son of a bitch.

Kelso looks into the car and notices a tape recorder on Mike's body.

KELSO: There's a tape recorder inside.

Red grabs some gloves from inside a drawer in the garage. He grabs the tape recorder. He and everyone else gather together. He presses play.

X: (tape) Hello, Everyone.

Everyone is frightened by X's monstrous and sinister voice.

X: By now you already know that there are two...now three...dead people. People who I've killed in Laurie's honor. Men who have hurt her. Made her feel like trash. They got off easy. I just killed them. But I got more coming for you. You shouldn't have challenged me the other night, Red.

Red is shocked.

X: That's right...I heard you beg me to "bring it on." and all I have to say is...challenge accepted. My first agenda in this little game of ours is to make Tyler tell you everything.

They all turn to Tyler. He is pissed the fuck off. He's not ready yet to spill his secret. But now he may not have a choice.

X: That's right, Tyler. Now is the time for you to tell everyone your little secret. You've been dragging it out long enough. Now is the time for everyone to know who you truly are.

Red is giving Tyler negative glares. How could Tyler be keeping a secret from them that could possibly be causing people to die?

X: You're probably wondering who I am and why I'm doing this. Well, Tyler isn't the only person who has a history with Laurie. See the thing is, Laurie has done a lot of things. She's been with a lot of people. She's loved a lot of people. I was one of them. But what you did to her prevented any future I had with her. Especially you, Fez. What you did ruined me. So I'm gonna make you pay the most. You're all gonna pay for what you've done. But before I kill you, I want you to feel the pain. So until I decided to take your lives like you took hers, I am going to make you feel the pain you made her feel all her life.

TAPE ENDS.

Everyone turns to Tyler. They no longer feel that they know him. He's been keeping a secret from them and now he knows he must tell them.


	11. Tyler's Revelations

Here we go everyone. The chapter you've been waiting for. Tyler will tell them the truth about his origin, relations with Laurie, his connection to the main characters, and why everything that happened to Laurie is all connected. ENJOY!

The police have once again finished taking over the Forman garage. Two Agents are assigned to guard both sides of the house. The Detectives and other cops have finished processing the crime scene. Mike's body and car are taken away.

Betsy is watching over Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica in Nancy's bedroom. They're not taking a chance at separating their kids now. Betsy listens to everything being said down stairs from the bedroom door.

Downstairs in the living room, Kitty has just finished listening to the tape recorded message X left behind. She is horrified and upset with Tyler.

The entire family and gang (Red, Kitty, Eric, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, Jackie, Bob and even Leo) all turn to Tyler. They are not happy with him. They all feel betrayed. They allowed this mysterious guy into their lives with the hope of reconnecting with their loss of Laurie. But his presence and his secret, whatever it is, has now proven fatal for three people already and appears to be a threat to them all.

RED: Who are you really? What have you not told us?

TYLER: It's nothing that would make this guy wanna kill anyone.

RED: That's no longer your place to say. Three people are dead. None of this happened until you showed up. Are you working with this man?

TYLER: NO! Never. I have good intentions on being here. I admit that I may have confronted Millerton and Riley, but I never did more than threaten them. I may have physically assaulted them. But I did not kill them nor am I responsible for this.

HYDE: I asked you about this the other day. This guy, like you, said he has the same goal.

Everyone is shocked by this.

RED: WHAT GOAL?! You do know something.

TYLER: All I know is that this guy and I have apparently have a history with Laurie. And the things you guys and everyone else in her life have done to her is our reasons for being here. But I have different intentions.

RED: What is your intentions.

TYLER: To make you see what you've done to her. To make you understand why Laurie became who she became. Because she died never making peace with those who she loved. That is why I came here to Point Point. To finish the goal she never had the chance to succeed in doing. She wanted you to know that she loved you all and she forgives you all for what happened.

Everyone is confused by this.

RED: What did we supposedly do to her?

TYLER: What you guys did is the reason why she never came back. And why you never knew about me. She didn't tell you about me for a reason. You don't even know who I am because of it.

RED: Who the hell are you? What is your connection to Laurie?

Tyler sighs. The moment of truth. He cannot keep it a secret…

TYLER: Remember when I said that my mother and Laurie were friends? How my mother died giving to me and that Laurie took me in afterwards?

Everyone nods. They remember his origin story.

TYLER: Well. The thing is. It's both a lie and the truth. Laurie and my mother were not friends. My mother didn't die giving birth to me. Laurie didn't take me in as a result. That is because…Laurie _is_ my mother.

Everyone is confused. Red is not buying it.

RED: Why should we believe you? You've lied to us already. How do we know you're telling the truth?

Tyler gets up.

TYLER: There is only one way I can prove it to you.

Tyler approaches Red and Kitty. With both hands, he touches their faces. One hand per face. Then he moves his hands away from them and slowly touches his own...and there it is. The PROOF. Tyler is a FORMAN! He has Laurie's features with some of Red, Eric, and Kitty. It's now clear as day...He's one of their own.

Everyone is emotional. They cannot believe the twist of Tyler's secret. Tyler is Laurie Forman's son and Laurie is Tyler's birth mother. But why did he keep this a secret?

RED: Dear Lord. It's true. You're…

TYLER: That's right, Grandpa. I'm your Grandson.

RED: Why didn't you tell us this when we first met you? Why didn't she say anything to us?

TYLER: She tried to. Think about…

Red thinks and suddenly remembers.

RED: The phone call in 1987.

TYLER: That's right. When she confessed to sleeping with the man you guys hate, it resulted in the very thing she wanted to share with you. The reason she wanted to come home. She was trying to tell you that you had a grandchild. But you didn't listen.

Red is on the verge of breaking down. He has come to realize that the last time he spoke to his daughter, which ended in a heartbreaking argument, she was trying to tell him about his grandchild. Which she never got to tell him because of his anger over who he just learn that she had slept with.

TYLER: You guys raised her and Eric to believe that premarital sex and that having a child out of wedlock was wrong. She was afraid to tell you when she first found out that she was pregnant with me. She was afraid that you would disown her and her baby. So after my father, the man you hate…

Everyone's eyes are wide open upon hearing this. They know exactly who he's talking about. Betsy heard this upstairs. She's horrified by learning who Tyler's father is. She knows his father as well. She thinks back when she kissed Tyler in the park. Her stomach turns and she begins to feel sick.

TYLER: After he rejected her, she felt that she had nobody to go to. Because she was afraid you wouldn't accept her child born out of wedlock. Especially should you had learned who my father was. So she ran away to Canada. Where she debated on rather or not to have me. When I said that my mother and Laurie were at odds with each other...claiming Mom wanted to live a good life and that Laurie wanted to continue the carefree life...I was talking about the emotions that she was going through during her pregnancy. And when I told you how my mother died giving birth to me and Laurie took me in, I was talking about the Laurie you knew and the Laurie I knew. When Laurie saw me for the first time upon giving birth to me...she decided from then on that she'd be a devoted mother...so the mother who died giving birth to me was the Laurie you knew. The Laurie who was an easy-cheap, lying, stealing, partying whore. She died the day I was born and your Laurie ceased to exist. Because the Laurie who was my mother was nothing like the girl you knew. So what I told you was true...from a cert…

ERIC: (finishing his sentence)...certain point of view.

The two point at each other. Tyler is giving kudos to Eric for recognizing the Star Wars reference and Eric is giving Tyler kudos for using Star Wars in this particular ironic situation.

RED: Okay. So you're my Grandson. But what does all of this have to do with what you and this killer is up to? What did we supposedly do to hurt Laurie so bad that it resulted in this guy murdering people?

TYLER: You really don't know what you've done?

Everyone shakes their head. They really don't know what they've done.

TYLER: It was 1971. Laurie...mom...was a thirteen year old virgin. She was innocent and naive, much like Nancy, my sister. As you all know...it was Millerton who stole her innocence. But Kitty and Eric...you ignited the slandering.

KITTY: I did what?

ERIC: (that dumb) Wait, what?

TYLER: Instead of accepting what Laurie did was something every girl does eventually, yes, even thirteen year old, you made her feel like trash. You called her a whore.

KITTY: She had sex with her teacher. She knew better…

TYLER: But it was mistake. We all make them. Not only that...but she was vulnerable. She was afraid. She was about to fail a very important class. She was being threatened with having to repeat the course the next year. She was afraid of disappointing you and Red. She didn't know what to do. It was Millerton who took advantage of her. He put her in that position. Not her. She didn't realize what was happening until after it happened.

KITTY: She could said "no" though. She even admitted that it felt good. That she enjoyed it.

TYLER: She was thirteen years old. She never had a boyfriend. She was lonely. Millerton was giving her feelings she'd never felt before. She was doing what every single lonely teenager girl does when someone claims they love her. She fell for what she thought was the feelings of love. He made her trust him. He made her believe he loved her and that she was special. But he only used her for sex. And you didn't see it. All you saw was your daughter...YOUR DAUGHTER...sleeping with an older man. And you couldn't accept it. You couldn't accept that your daughter lost her virginity to an older man and for the reason it happened. So instead of seeing her as a victim that she was who fell for the oldest trick in the book, you made yourself believe that she was a whore who didn't care for the values that you taught her. Because no daughter of yours could be a victim of something you believe that you or her would have prevented from happening. It was a flaw and a mistake that many people make. And you just didn't want to accept that she made the mistake.

Kitty breaks down. She knows what he's saying is the truth.

KITTY: You're right. I didn't want to believe that my own daughter was a victim. My daughter does not make mistakes. My family does not make mistakes. I taught Laurie to not fall for such tricks. She should have been strong enough. It's not who we are.

TYLER: But it is who WE are. Because we are human beings. We all make mistakes. Even ones we're raised all of our lives not to make. That's what makes us human. She was human just like you and the rest of us.

RED: But we don't make those kind of mistakes.

TYLER: Oh really?

Tyler stands up and looks at everyone.

TYLER: You think out of all the mistakes that were made by this entire family...Laurie was the one who made the worst one of all? Shall I tell you some mistakes you've made?

Everyone just looks at him. It's a challenge. A challenge accepted.

TYLER: Red, do you love your wife?

RED: Yes, of course. I love Kitty more than I can ever explain. I would die without Kitty.

Kitty smiles.

TYLER: Remember what happened in Vietnam?

Red is horrified. Everyone turns to Red. Shocked. They know where Tyler is going with this.

RED: I told Kitty.

KITTY: He did. I've forgiven him...just like…

TYLER:..like how he's forgiven you?

Everyone's even more shocked now. Kitty Forman is the image of a faithful wife, loving mother, and devoted Christian. Basically the ideal woman of their times. Yet...she's made the mistake that nobody ever thought she'd make.

KITTY: He was overseas. I was afraid he would die.

RED: I was scared, too. That's why it happened.

TYLER: I understand that. But you two were married, mature, adults. Now shall we compared that mistake to the mistake of an innocent, naive, lonely vulnerable thirteen year old girl who is being told that if she has sex with her teacher not only will she get the passing grade she needs but that she will be given the love she so desired for like a good girl deserves? Which mistake do you think is worst?

Red and Kitty begin to cry. They realize that they've made an even bigger mistake than their daughter.

TYLER: Laurie was vulnerable. Even when she pretended to be tough on Eric or mature around you. Truthfully she was extremely weak inside. She was falling apart. She never had the chance to understand what true love was. Her mistake costed her that. But it was a mistake that could have stopped continuing...if you had only understood it and was there to support her. Perhaps, Grandma, your mistake was the reason you were mad at Laurie for her mistake. Because she made a mistake similar to yours and you just couldn't accept your little girl was just like her mother?

Kitty is shocked by that comment. It is harsh...but most likely true. Tyler looks at everyone.

TYLER: Oh, the rest of you. Everyone knows your mistakes. Kelso constantly cheating on Jackie. Jackie hurting others because she was rich and popular. Hyde for repaying the Forman's by disobeying their wishes when they took you in. Eric, you called your sister a whore and the devil, yet you're not very different from her. You kept forcing Donna to have sex several times when she didn't want it.

DONNA: That is true.

ERIC: I'm a guy. I like sex!

TYLER: So do girls and look how you treated Laurie over it. And Eric...it was you who exposed her secret. You guys called her a whore when she only slept with one person..without understanding how and why it happened.

ERIC: But she did continue sleeping around like a whore.

TYLER: Because you guys made her feel like she was one. That single moment you first called her a whore just for having sex for the first time, her fate was sealed. She never got the chance to find the same love to you and Donna found in each other or the love that Red and Kitty have. All she knew how to feel loved was by the way she first got it. Being used for sex. You weren't there to support her. All you did was make her feel like trash. So much so that she began to believe it. And that is why she continued sleeping around. Not to be a whore because she wanted to be one...because everyone including her own family made her believe that's all she was. All the men she slept with. She had hoped to find love. But all she did was find Millerton each time she slept with another. Millerton used her, screwed her for his own pleasure, and made her feel that was all she was worth. And every man who came after him did the same.

They all begin to feel bad now. Tyler has made them see something they never saw.

TYLER: You see...you all screwed around, stolen from each other, lied to each other, cheated on each other, and done things that most would find to be very unforgivable. But you didn't condemn each other. It was her you condemned. All of your frustrations with all the screwing, cheating, lying, and stealing went onto her. She was your punching bag for doing everything you all did. You did it all. And you had the balls to say she was the bad one. When you've done even worst. She didn't run away to party, screw around, and be disrespectful to her own family by avoiding them in favor of the other. It was because you pushed her away. She had one lover...you called her a whore...and you made her feel like that was all she ever was. So it was all she ever knew. It wasn't until I was born that she changed forever.

Kitty is sobbing. She's finally seeing her part in all of this.

TYLER: Had you just supported her. Been there for her when Millerton raped her, perhaps you could have been there to see her get married and got the chance to be there for the birth of your first grandchild. Her child. But you didn't support her when she needed you the most and for that...you lost the chance to experience the greatest moments in her life. And she never got the chance to marry a guy who would have given her everything. And she gave her birth to me alone.

Betsy has been listening to all of this upstairs. She is sobbing. She never met Laurie but she knew enough. And now she's learning a horrible truth about her family's treatment of her. It breaks her heart to hear all of this.

Downstairs Tyler watches as everyone processes everything. It's heartbreaking and disturbing to see. They're all full of guilt. They've all done some of the most horrible things we can ever think of yet they made Laurie out to be a villain when really...Laurie was the victim and it as they: Red, Kitty, Eric, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Jackie, Fez, and Bob who are the villains. That 70s Show can never be seen the same ever again with this knowledge.

KITTY: (looking up) I'm so sorry, Laurie. I am sorry I was never there for you when you needed me. Can you ever forgive me.

Tyler approaches his Grandmother. He holds her hands and looks her in the eyes.

TYLER: She already has. That is why I'm here. I didn't come here on my own accord. It was her last wish. I came here because she asked me to. She knew that she was going to die without having this chance. So I'm here to fulfill her final wish. The wish she wanted the most in her life.

KITTY: She sent you here?

TYLER: Yes. Because she wanted you to meet your Grandchildren. She didn't think you'd ever meet Nancy. And I was afraid of how you'd react to me. So I made a mistake myself when I saved Nancy.

Everyone is confused.

RED: Saving Nancy wasn't a mistake. You did the right thing.

TYLER: I had ulterior motives for doing so. Like I said...this family makes horrible mistakes. And I made one when I brought her to you. You see...because Mom and I knew you were against having children out of wedlock, we were afraid of how you'd react to me...so I used Nancy, who you obviously know was born out of wedlock. And your response was positive. You love her despite how she was brought into this world. So now I was waiting for the right moment to finally tell you the truth. But you hurt my mother so badly..that I almost didn't want to even though it was her wish. But now you know.

Everyone closes their eyes as they reflect everything that's been said. Red is the first to speak.

RED: You're a good man, Tyler For..or...uh..what is your…

TYLER: Forman. I refuse to take my father's name…(turns to the gang)...no offense to those who may know people who share my paternal name.

The gang shrugs. No offense. They don't blame him. Especially one of them who knows his father very well.

TYLER: But now...despite how we started this conversation with anger...we must let our anger on each other go so that we come together to face another crisis...our lives. Whoever this guy is, he is threatening us all. Like me, he is putting blame on everyone for Laurie's tragic life. But unlike me, he's taking the punishment to another level. I have found my family after spending eighteen years of my life without them...I will not let him take them away from now. I lost my mother...I will not lose you, too. So we must stick together and solve the mystery behind this man before we're all slaughtered by him.

Everyone nods in agreement.

RED: I'm with you.

KITTY: So am I.

Eric and Donna hold hands as Eric speaks for them both.

ERIC: So are we.

Kelso, Hyde, Jackie, and Fez all put there arms around each other like a tribe.

HYDE: Count us in as well.

Leo and Bob, who never got along in the show, are seen with their arms around each other like buddies.

BOB: Us as well.

BETSY: I AM WITH YOU, TOO, TYLER!

Everyone looks up at Betsy. She and Tyler stare into each other's eyes. She smiles at him. Despite the possible connection that we're beginning to speculate between them, Betsy still shows signs of having romantic feelings for him. Tyler finally can no longer hold back. He gives her the same smile...basically admitting through his facial expression his love for her, too.

Everyone is slightly disturbed by their interaction. Although we don't know who Tyler's father yet, they do. And it's because of this, they are disturbed by this.

KELSO: Um...Tyler...don't forget who you are.

TYLER: Right.

They all come in for a group hug. Betsy joins. This is not a group of neighbors (Bob), high school friends (gang), or former boss/co-worker (Leo and Hyde)...this is a family. And they are prepared to protect each other and fight together in the ensuing war with X who alone is threatening to destroy this family.

Speaking of X...we pan away from the family and over to the window by the living room bar. Outside we find that X was there the entire time. He saw and heard the whole thing. He laughs over it. Things are exactly how he wants them to be.

X: Finally. Let the games begin…

He hears the Agent, who is unaware of X's presence, walking towards his direction. He quietly and calmly walks away.


	12. Laurie's Party Building

Fez is in bed. He's sleeping.

FLASHBACK (B&W)

From CHAPTER 10 "Aftermath" - Tyler finds the picture of Laurie's Party Building in Kenosha.

TYLER: What is this place?

FEZ: That's a building in Kenosha. It's where Laurie and I did it as a celebration of our divorce.

WE FLASH TO - 1978

Laurie and Fez are outside the PARTY BUILDING. They're drunk and playfully chasing each other. Laurie nearly falls but Fez catches her. They look into each other's eyes. Despite their bad marriage, there are signs of actual feelings for each other.

LAURIE: I'm sorry that I was not a good wife.

FEZ: It's okay, Laurie. I know you only married me to save me for deportation.

LAURIE: That was not the only reason I married you.

FEZ: Really?

LAURIE: Really.

Laurie gives Fez a beautiful genuine smile. Perhaps the first time we've seen her actually smile with a sincere feeling. We begin to wonder if perhaps Laurie actually fell in love with Fez.

They kiss.

LAURIE: Let me make it up to you.

FEZ: You don't have to.

LAURIE: But I want to. I want us to...you know...and it actually feels right.

FEZ: You're not just wanting this because of your past?

LAURIE: No. I really want this. For the first time in my life...this feels right.

They go inside. As they roam through the large building, they're getting hot and heavy. Removing articles of their clothes. We finally see an actual love making scene with Laurie that is not ofher "crying for help" or "Whoring around." This is actually a moment between two people who may actually be in love with each other.

Some moments later we find them on a mattress. Naked. Making love. It's a beautiful scene. It's not just about getting laid or pleasuring each other for the fun. This is the picture that defines the definition of "making love."

Later they're just laying down together. In love. Laurie has her head on Fez's shoulder.

FEZ: Why did we have to get a divorce?

LAURIE: I don't know.

FEZ: Do you love me?

Laurie thinks for a moment.

LAURIE: Yes. I love you, Fez.

FEZ: I love you, too. I've never felt this way about anyone before.

LAURIE: Me, too.

FEZ: Then why? Let's get remarried.

Laurie thinks. She's struggling. It's tearing her apart.

LAURIE: I can't.

FEZ: Why not?

LAURIE: Because I'm a whore and Daddy hates you. And knowing how much he'll trash you if we stayed married, it'd drive me to cheat on you. And I don't want that. I wanna a husband who not only loves me, but who Red approves of. Somebody who I wouldn't be told that I made a mistake with. Somebody I wouldn't cheat on. And I'm afraid that's not you. I'm sorry, Fez.

Laurie grabs her clothes and runs off crying. Fez cries as well. He's heartbroken.

FEZ: YOU ARE FREAKING WHORE! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!

Fez gasps. He cannot believe what he has just said. He has just said the one thing a man should never say to the woman he loves. He continues to cry.

A few days later, Fez is looking out a window. An airplane flies into the sky. He's crying as he watches the plane disappeared into the sky. We realize this is the plane that Laurie is flying in to go to Canada.

FEZ: Goodbye, Laurie.

WE FLASH TO A YEAR LATER (1980)

It's the party at the Forman's when they last saw Laurie. She's walking into the kitchen when she sees Fez. She begins to cry when she sees Fez with Jackie. They kiss and hold each other. Unaware that Laurie is right there.

Laurie runs out of the kitchen. She passes everyone as she runs upstairs into her old bedroom. She closes her bedroom door and jumps onto her bed. She sobs uncontrollably. Heartbroken that Fez has already moved on from her.

The door opens. A man walks in. Laurie tries to get rid of evidence that's she's upset. But the man knows that she's sad. We do not see his face as the back of his head and his back is facing our view. The man is about her age. We find that there is something very familiar about him. In fact...we know who he is but we just don't realize this yet.

He sits down on the bed and rubs her hair and face...like the way Millerton had done when she was thirteen. She falls for our familiar man's charms. They kiss. He leans Laurie down on the bed...where we know what happens from there.

We finally realizes that this man...whoever he is and we do know him...is TYLER'S FATHER.

BACK TO 1999

Fez wakes up. He cries.

FEZ: I miss you, Laurie.

Tyler is in his studio apartment. He's laying on his bed. He's holding the picture of Laurie's PARTY BUILDING.

Tyler closes his eyes. His surroundings suddenly change. He opens his eyes and finds:

He's in a large room. A party is occurring. The partiers are drunk, doing drugs, and engaging in sexual activities. He looks around and he's wondering where he's at.

Tyler realizes, as do we, that he's inside LAURIE'S PARTY BUILDING in Kenosha. He continues to walk through the crowd of messed up partiers. He stops when he sees - A blond girl. She turns around and shows herself to Tyler. It's LAURIE!

TYLER: Mom?

Laurie gives Tyler a smile. She begins walking away. She gives Tyler a "Follow me" look as she walks off. Tyler does just that. She takes him to a door. She opens it and waves her hand in as if to tell him to "go inside."

Tyler walks in. Inside he finds Laurie and Fez making love as we saw before. As he stands there uncomfortable, they suddenly turn to him. This creeps him out. Then - Laurie and Fez join together and form themselves into a single person - X.

Tyler is frightened by X's appearance.

TYLER: Who are you?

X approaches him. X removes his hood….reveals himself as Fez.

TYLER: Fez?

FEZ: No.

Suddenly Fez turns into Laurie.

TYLER: Mom?

LAURIE: No…

Laurie's face fades into black as she puts the hood back on and becomes X again.

X: Just another part of you.

Suddenly Tyler is flashed away from the room and finds himself outside the PARTY BUILDING. He finds Laurie on her knees, rubbing the building's brick wall like she's praising it.

LAURIE: (about the building) I'll never forget this place.

We realize that this building was more than just a place where Laurie partied at. It's where she came to escape from the pain that her family and loved one caused her. When she can no longer depend on Red for the love and support she desired...this place...THE PARTY BUILDING...was her place of solace.

Tyler cries as he watches his mother leave the one place she felt safe and happy at. Suddenly X comes up behind him. X grabs him and slices Tyler's throat and -

Tyler jerks awake. He is hyperventilating. He realizes it was all a dream.

X is at his place. The same place where he had earlier murdered John Riley. At the time, we didn't know the place. But now we do...because now it's revealed that X's headquarters is none other than - LAURIE'S PARTY BUILDING.

There are pictures of Laurie, Fez, and the rest of the main characters everywhere. We find pictures of all the men who were in Laurie's life. The pictures of Millerton, John Riley, and Mike are seen with red crosses on them...indicating their deaths. Other photos of other men show the same...meaning X has killed more people than we know.

X hooks up two more pictures within the group of pictures of our main characters. They're of Tyler and Nancy...new targets now that they're apart of the family.

X moves his head around the place. Observing what use to be Laurie's party headquarters and her place of solace. Although we're suppose hate him and be afraid of him...there is a sad vibe within him. Like Laurie's Party Building is somehow haunting X and torturing his soul.

X: This is where my pain began...and it's here that my pain will end.

X stares at the pictures of all of our main characters including Tyler and Nancy. With this shot of all the pictures and with his "pain" comment, it's implying that X has special plans for our main characters that involves Laurie's Party Building.

But what? What is his plans? Why does this place mean so much? Why is Fez his main target within the family?


	13. FEMEZ

Hyde and Tyler are at the record store working. Leo is preparing a joint. The store is mostly consisted of older hippies, people of Hyde's generation, and rebellious teens of this new generation.

Walking into the store is a female American version of FEZ. We'll call her FEMEZ (Female-Fez). She's very pretty and young. We cannot tell her age nor will she say. Our estimation is that she's between 17-25.

FEMEZ: (Same accent as Fez with more American) Hey, Hyde. Where's Fez?

HYDE: He's in the bathroom.

Fez comes out of the bathroom. He see's Femez.

FEZ: Hey, Femez.

FEMEZ: Hey, Fezzy. What's up?

FEZ: Just hanging out. How about you?

FEMEZ: Oh, I just won two tickets to this play that's being played in Kenosha in about an hour. I was wondering if you wanna join me.

FEZ: Sure.

Femez gives him a smile. The two walk out of the store together.

TYLER: So who is the girl?

HYDE: We call her Femez. She was an orphan girl who started coming by here a few months before you did. When she met Fez, she found a friend. Apparently Femez is half white and half-whatever Fez is. Her biological father is from the same country as Fez. Her parents got a divorce before she was born. Her mother gave her up for adoption when she was born. So she's lived alone for most of her life. Fez is about forty. He's having paternal fever. So when they met, they sorta adopted each other as Father and Daughter.

TYLER: That is beautiful, man.

HYDE: Certainly is.

TYLER: You know you, me, Fez, and Femez are all orphans. Our parents either died or abandoned us or were never around.

HYDE: That is so true. The Forman house is like a orphanage. But we have parents. It's Red and Kitty.

TYLER: They're all who we have left. I miss my mom so much. My Grandparents and Nancy are all I have left.

That night Fez and Femez are driving through Kenosha. They've left the play that they saw earlier that night.

FEMEZ: That was fun, wasn't it?

FEZ: It was very fun.

FEMEZ: I'm so glad you came with me. You've really been there for me when I needed someone the most.

FEZ: It's been my pleasure.

FEMEZ: How come you don't have any kids?

FEZ: I was married once. She and I got married so that I could stay in the country. We divorced immediately after the Government cleared me and gave me citizenship. We never got the chance to have any kids. Then I got with Jackie. I was ready to be a father. She wasn't to have kids. She had major goals of becoming rich and famous on her own without her father's money. We both had goals and dreams that did not consist with each other. So we broke up after two years of dating. I haven't found the right woman to have kids with yet.

FEMEZ: I'm so sorry.

FEZ: It's okay. I have a family. And that's what's important.

FEMEZ: That's good to hear. I never had a family.

FEZ: And that is very sad.

Fez suddenly looks uncomfortable.

FEZ: Damn.

FEMEZ: What?

FEZ: I gotta go...pee.

FEMEZ: Oh...there's no bathroom around here.

FEZ: Sorry..I gotta pull over.

Fez pulls over on the side of the road. He gets out and goes into the woods. Femez sits inside the car alone. She hums to herself. She suddenly hears something.

FEMEZ: Fez? Is that you?

Femez gets out of the car and heads into the woods.

In the woods, she's alone. No sign of Fez. She's nearly lost.

FEMEZ: Where are you, Fez?

Suddenly she hears footsteps.

FEMEZ: Fez?

Femez sees a man in the distance. It's X. He's unaware of her presence. He reaches to an area close to her. Femez hides behind a tree. She's frightened of his appearance.

X removes his hood. The dark night completely shields his face from both our view and Femez's view. In another angle shot, we see the back of X's head. It's the same exact body, shape, and posture as...the man who Laurie slept with in 1980...TYLER'S FATHER!

He begins digging up the spot he's standing at.

Femez starts to back away from his general view. She steps on a twig. SNAP!

X hears the snap. He looks up. He sees Femez. She takes off. X puts his hood back on. He pulls out his knife and starts chasing her.

Femez keeps running. She's extremely scared. She looks back..she's lost X...she turns forward and runs into - FEZ.

FEZ: What's wrong?

FEMEZ: There's a man chasing me.

FEZ: What…

The sound of a blade scraping is heard. Both Fez and Femez look behind her and slowly approaching them is X. Fez sees his knife. He realizes that his knife is the same kind of knife that was used to kill Millerton, Riley, and Mike...therefore...this is the guy targeting him.

FEZ: GO! RUN!

Femez begins running with Fez behind her. X continues to slowly walk. But his speed chases from slow walking, walking, fast walking, running, to sprinting. Picturing it is extremely creepy.

Fez and Femez make it to their car. They get it. Fez tries to start the car but it won't start. Femez looks out her window. X has ran out of the woods and going for the car.

FEMEZ: He's coming!

Just as Fez is finally able to make the car start, X makes it to the car. He grabs the passenger side door handle. As X pulls the handle, Fez steps on the gas and they speed off before X can open the door.

Fez and Femez sigh in relief. Their hearts are pounding. A close freaking call.

FEZ: Are you okay?

FEMEZ: Yeah. Are you okay?

FEZ: Yeah.

Fez thinks for a moment. He now realizes the true danger that he's in. He has just escaped the clutches of the man who is killing people and threatening him over Laurie.


	14. The Hunt Is One

Jackie gets out of the shower. She still has her natural beauty from when she was a teenager. She grabs her towel and starts drying herself off. She leaves the shower curtain open.

Jackie goes to her bedroom that the bathroom is connected to. On her bed is a pair of clothes that she's set for herself to wear for the day. As she begins to get dress, we see a large black figure...which we cannot make out...enters her bedroom and goes into the bathroom without her knowing it.

Moments later, we see Jackie, fully dressed, go into the bathroom. She starts putting makeup on herself. She smiles as if to gloat to herself about how pretty she is. Typical Jackie. She's so concentrated on herself that she isn't even aware that the shower curtain, which she had left opened moments ago, is now closed.

JACKIE: I am the prettiest girl in the world. Bitches are jealous of me.

A knife is heard scraping from inside her shower.

JACKIE: (spinning to the shower) What the hell?

Jackie is confused and startled. She slowly approaches the shower. She opens it…

X slams his knife into Jackie. She screams out. He pushes her down, which pulls the knife out. Jackie falls to the floor. On impact we -

FLASHBACK (B&W)

We're in the Forman basement in the mid-late 70s. Jackie and Kelso are together. Laurie walks by looking sexy….purposely walking in a sexual manner to get Kelso's attention and make Jackie jealous.

JACKIE: How could you like that whore, Michael? She's full of diseases. She's a piece of trash!

BACK TO JACKIE'S ATTACK

X starts blowing punches and stabs at Jackie. Each blow gives us several flashback incidents of Jackie insulting Laurie or hurting her feelings.

The final flashback is of "CAT FIGHT CLUB" (S2-EP25) when Jackie attacks Laurie and eventually wins the fight.

Jackie is on the floor. Injured. Crying. X grabs her by the hair, pulling her head back. Jackie knows what's about to happen and begins to plead for her life.

JACKIE: NO! PLEASE! NOOO!

Her pleas are ignored. X slashes Jackie's throat with his knife. He carelessly and coldly throws her head down and there is no sign of life in Jackie anymore. Her blood forms a pool around her corpse.

Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart...is DEAD.

Her death is confirmed later as we dissolve to a few hours later as a white sheet is put over her body. Police are investigating the scene of the crime.

At the Forman's, the entire "Family" as we will now refer to the main characters (Eric, Donna, their kids, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, Femez, Betsy, Nancy, Kitty, Red, and Bob) is mourning Jackie. Kelso and Fez are taking it the hardest. They loved her the most.

KELSO: I never stopped loving her. Even after twenty years of not being with her. I never stopped loving her. I…(Gets too emotional)

Kelso breaks down crying. Hyde consoles him. It's a sincere real crying from Kelso. Donna can't take it anymore. She goes into the kitchen and Eric follows her.

Donna cries over the sink. Eric goes over to her and rubs his wife's back.

ERIC: Are you okay, Donna?

DONNA: No, Eric. I'm not. Jackie was my best friend. I know she said shit to me but she said it to everyone. That was her way of letting us know she loved us. She was a bitch. But she was my best friend. My sister basically. I loved her very much. I can't believe she's gone.

ERIC: I know.

The younger Forman couple hug each other. Donna continues to cry.

Kelso, Hyde, and Fez - All three of Jackie's boyfriends - mourn her together on top of the very thing they usually fell off of, usually while they argued over her...which she hated them being on. THE WATER TOWER.

KELSO: All those times we fell off of here because we argued over her.

HYDE: The times she blamed each of us for one of us falling off of this.

FEZ: And the time Jackie and I had our first kiss.

They bow their heads down, trying not to cry in front of each other. But the pain is just too much. Even Hyde begins crying.

HYDE: You know what we should do in honor of the woman who hated us falling off of this thing?...JUMP!

KELSO: Good idea.

FEZ: Maybe we'll die and join her.

Hyde and Kelso glance at each other. The idea of dying to join Jackie sounds tempting to them.

KELSO: Well, let's see what happens.

The three guys get up and go over the railing. They're in jumping position.

KELSO: Now remember you, guys. We jump together this time. No pretending to jump and only I end up jumping. Alright?

Hyde and Fez nod in agreement. All three look down.

FEZ: ONE…

KELSO: TWO…

HYDE: THREE!

And it happens. All three let go and jump off together. Their position and posture in the fall is extremely dangerous. Of all the moments that they could die from falling/jumping off the water tower...it's now. And clearly they do not care.

BAM!

All three land on the ground. There's movement. They're okay.

FEZ: Well, we're still alive.

HYDE: Yeah. It didn't work.

KELSO: (Looks up at the sky) That was for you, Jackie.

They get up. Despite the height and the danger of their jump, they're just fine.

The next day, Kitty is in the kitchen cooking some cookies. Femez walks in through the sliding glass door.

FEMEZ: Hello, Miss Kitty.

KITTY: Hello, Femez. Did Fez teach you to say that?

FEMEZ: Yeah.

KITTY: He use to call me that all the time.

FEMEZ: Cute.

Nancy comes in from the living room.

NANCY: Grandma, are we still going to the park?

Kitty is feeling guilty. She totally forgot and she's not able to go.

KITTY: I'm sorry, honey. I've just been so upset over Auntie Jackie. I can't take you today.

NANCY: But you promised.

KITTY: I know, Nancy. But that was before...Auntie Jackie went away.

FEMEZ: I'll take her.

KITTY: Are you sure?

FEMEZ: Yeah. I'd love to.

Nancy looks up to Femez. They smile at each other.

FEMEZ: What's your name, beautiful?

NANCY: Nancy.

FEMEZ: I'm Femez. You want me to go with you to the park?

NANCY: Yeah.

FEMEZ: (Offers her hand) Then let's go.

Nancy takes Femez's hand and they go out together.

At the park, Femez is pushing Nancy on the swing. It's a sweet moment between these two. They were strangers a few hours ago. But Nancy and Femez has quickly become best friends. Femez looks like a young mother taking her daughter out for fun. A quick connection was made between them.

Out of nowhere, Jeff and Veronica run up to them.

JEFF: Hey, Nancy.

NANCY: Jeff. Veronica.

Bob and Donna appear.

DONNA: Femez.

FEMEZ: Hey, Donna.

DONNA: I thought Kitty was suppose to take Nancy to the park.

FEMEZ: She was but she's still upset over Jackie.

BOB: I'll be right, Donna. I gotta go number two.

DONNA: Okay, Dad. Go. We didn't need to know that.

Femez laughs.

Jeff, Veronica, and Nancy go running around the playground. Donna and Femez sit on a bench and watch the kids.

DONNA: So how are things between you and Fez?

FEMEZ: What do you mean? We're just...

DONNA: Oh, I know. But I mean; have you two feel like you found what you both been looking for in each other?

FEMEZ: I think so. Fez is the father I never had. And apparently I'm the daughter he never had.

DONNA: You doing okay after what happened in Kenosha?

FEMEZ: Yeah. That was so frightening. And to think this guy is the one who killed Jackie and is threatening Fez and everyone else. It's scary.

Eric arrives with two water bottles. He gives one to Donna. He realizes that he looks bad for not bringing one to Femez.

ERIC: Sorry, Femez. I didn't know that you were here, too.

FEMEZ: Oh, it's okay…(She gets up)...I can get one myself. I'll be back. You'll watch Nancy?

DONNA: Of course.

FEMEZ: Thanks.

Femez walks off.

ERIC: Where's your Dad?

DONNA: Oh, he went to the bathroom.

In the Men's bathroom, Bob is on a toilet. He hears the bathroom door open. Someone (A MAN) walks in. Since we're in Bob's stall, we don't see who the man is. The man passes Bob's stall and goes into the one next to him.

Bob does his business and flushes the toilet. He exits the stall and goes to a sink. He washes his hands. He is unaware that the man...who we come to realize is X...is slowly opening his stall door.

Bob turns away from the sink, allowing X to come out of the stall. Bob dries his hands off with paper towels. X is slowly watching and following him. Bob throws the paper towels into the garbage and heads for the door. Bob makes it to the door and goes to push it when - X grabs him. X pulls Bob out of our view.

We don't see what happens but we hear everything. Bob cries out as he's being murdered. We hear the stabbing occur off screen.

A few minutes later, Donna is knocking at the men's bathroom door.

DONNA: Dad! Are you still in there?

Eric comes up from behind.

ERIC: What's up?

DONNA: Dad has been in there for a long time.

ERIC: I'll check on him.

Eric walks in.

ERIC: Bob?

Eric looks around in the bathroom. He sees Bob's legs in a "sitting position" under the stall he was in.

ERIC: You okay, Bob?

Eric goes to Bob's stall. He knocks the stall's door but it's unlocked and opens. Eric is horrified when he sees - BOB'S DEAD BODY.

ERIC SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL!

His screaming turns into police sirens as we transition into the next scene. The police car that was sirening on is turned off when the officer joins other officers at the scene at the park.

Femez is tending to Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica as they're crying. Eric is holding Donna, whose devastated at the murder of her father.

The Coroner's paramedics wheels Bob's sheet covered body. There is blood soaking on top. Donna starts sobbing when she sees it. Femez shields Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica from seeing this.

Red, Tyler, and Fez arrive on time as Bob's body is being loaded into the Morgue's bus. They cannot believe this has happened. Red goes to Nancy.

RED: Come here, Nancy.

Red picks her up and holds her. She cries on his shoulders.

RED: I'm so glad that you're okay, baby.

NANCY: I'm scared, Grandpa.

RED: I know, honey. I am, too.

Fez and Femez hug.

FEZ: Are you okay?

FEMEZ: Yeah. But I just can't believe it. He killed Bob. He was here...while I was with Nancy. He must have followed Nancy and I.

Fez hugs her as she gets emotional.

Tyler approaches Eric and Donna.

TYLER: I am so sorry, Donna.

He hugs her as she continues to cry.

DONNA: How could this have happened? Why my Dad? He never did anything to Laurie. He never said anything to her.

TYLER: I don't know.

Later, Red is driving with Nancy in the back with her big brother. Fez is on the passenger's side. Behind their car is Eric and Donna's car.

FEZ: First Jackie and now Bob.

RED: We've got to find him before he hurts anyone else. The hunt is on.

TYLER: And we're the ones being hunted.

RED: Then let's make the hunted the hunter.


	15. An Overdue Visit

In this chapter, we finally meet another person from Tyler's life. Another mysterious twist revealed. One we've been waiting. The time has come to identity another relative...

At Forman's home, Red parks the car outside the garage. Red, Fez, Tyler, and Nancy exits the car. Eric and Donna also arrive.

Inside the living room, they all enter where Kitty is standing there waiting. She holds her arms out for Donna, who falls into her arms.

Kelso and Hyde enter the room from the basement.

KITTY: I am sorry, honey. He was a good man.

DONNA: Thank you, Mother.

Kitty moves away to allow Red to hug her, too.

Tyler is getting emotional as he watches Red hug his daughter-in-law. A reminder to him of what's missing in his life. He begins walking off.

RED: Where are you going, Tyler?

TYLER: I think it's time that I pay a certain family member in Kenosha a visit.

Tyler leaves. Everyone is confused by this.

RED: What family member is he talking about? Who lives in Kenosha?

They begin to think about this. Kelso is in mid thought when he finally realizes who it is.

KELSO: Oh, no. I know who it is…

They all turn to Kelso. Upon looking at Kelso...they realize it, too.

ERIC: Oh, my God. I know it, too.

RED: He's going to visit... _HIM_!

KITTY: Well, it's an overdue visit.

Tyler arrives in Kenosha. He parks outside a big house. A party is on-going.

In the house, he witnesses people drinking and dancing. He approaches a guy.

TYLER: I'm looking for…

The loud music prevents us from hearing the name of the person that Tyler came to visit. The guy points upstairs. He gives directions to Tyler as the loud music plays. We can see Tyler mouth "Thank you" as he pats the guy on the shoulder.

Tyler walks through the crowd of people. He goes up the stairs. As he does we -

FLASHBACK (B&W) - 1980

Get a quick glimpse of Laurie and Tyler's father as they begin to make love that resulted in Tyler's conception.

BACK TO 1999

Tyler continues to walk up the stairs.

FLASHBACK (B&W)

Laurie is crying as she and Tyler's father get into an argument.

LAURIE: I want the baby and I want you to be there with me.

TYLER'S FATHER: I don't like babies. And what happened between us was nothing. We just screwed that was all. You're nothing to me but another whore I messed around with.

Laurie begins to cry.

BACK TO 1999

Tyler makes it to the second floor. He sees a door at the very end of the hall. He walks towards it.

FLASHBACK (B&W)

Laurie is running away. It's this moment with Tyler's father not willing to support her and without the support of her family that she leaves Point Place and never comes back. The last time Wisconsin saw Laurie Forman until her death.

BACK TO 1999

Tyler goes to the door. He slowly opens it. As he does so, he pulls out his knife. He peeks in and sees two girls...definitely underage...on the bed on top of a man. Tyler's eyes and anger are all on the man.

Tyler walks into the bedroom and slams the door shut. The slamming gets the attention of both girls and the MAN...who now learn is TYLER'S FATHER.

TYLER: To quote my Grandpa Red's favorite movie line…"Bitches, leave."

Tyler shows how serious he is by showing off the knife. The "Bitches" won't argue with a man carrying a knife. They get up and run out the door. They close the door as they leave. It's now just Tyler and his father.

We get a glimpse of his father and we finally learn his identity. But the thing is...we've always known his father. He is the one and only CASEY KELSO.

CASEY: Who the hell are you?

TYLER: My name is Tyler. And obviously, you don't recognize me.

CASEY: Do I know you, Tyler?

TYLER: You never had interested in knowing me. You rejected my mother when she told you about me.

CASEY: Wait, what? Are we…

TYLER: Yes, Casey. I'm your son.

Casey glances carefully at Tyler. He now sees it. His own son.

CASEY: Oh, so you are. It's nice to finally meet one of the many kids I must have fathered. So which whore did I knock you up in?

Tyler is not taking his "whore" comment kindly. He shows some anger in him

TYLER: Laurie Forman.

CASEY: Ah, Foreplay's sister. I remember her. She was a sexy thing alright. I would have violated her again just to get on Eric and Red's nerves but the bitch got pregnant. I almost got lucky with that cute little Grandma of yours.

Casey starts laughing.

TYLER: (Aggressively) SHUT UP!

Tyler shows up his knife and Casey shuts up.

CASEY: Wow. Red's anger, Laurie's bitchiness, Eric's loud mouth, and Kitty's drunken rage...you really are a Forman.

TYLER: I don't have time for your bullshit...Dad. I came here to finally meet you. Because maybe neither of us has any time left. Because I came here to also warn you.

CASEY: About what?

TYLER: Someone is killing people out there who were connected to Laurie. He's after her family, her friends, and the men she slept with. That includes you. Five people are dead already. Her teacher Millerton, Her daughter's father John Riley, her ex-boyfriend Mike, Jackie Burkhart, and Bob Pinciotti. They're dead because of this son of a bitch. And he's taking us all out like flies. So I wanted to take this opportunity...on the off chance I don't get the chance to meet you before either you or I or both of us are killed.

CASEY: You're serious?

TYLER: I wouldn't barge in on my father's fun time with a knife if it wasn't serious. I don't know you. You weren't there. My mother raised me alone. But I'm not here because of that. I wanted to see in person before you die. I'm also here to tell you that Laurie forgives you.

CASEY: Well, that's very nice to hear, son.

TYLER: Of course, coming here I saw exactly what I expected. A pig who would rather fuck around with most likely underage girls than meet his son. So now that I have finally met you...I will go and let you have you illegal fun. Goodbye, Casey Kelso. It was a pleasure.

Tyler puts his knife away and heads for the door. Casey thinks for a moment.

CASEY: Tyler…

Tyler stops and turns back to Casey.

CASEY: I'm sorry that I was not there. I know that I'm not a real man. I'm an immature asshole. But now that I see you, it's nice to know about you. So I was wondering if when this guy is caught and things settle down after that if...if you'd like to do something with me? Father and Son stuff. My treat.

Tyler stares into his father's eyes. His tone and eyes show that for once in Casey's life...he actually means it. Casey Kelso, someone who we've all learned to hate for his actions, is attempting to reach out to the one person he should be. Tyler smiles.

TYLER: I'd like that.

The father and son smile with great understanding.

CASEY: Goodbye, Son.

TYLER: Goodbye, Dad.

Tyler walks out and shuts the door.

CASEY: Well, what do you know? There is a Forman-Kelso in this world.

Casey gets up from the bed and goes to his closet. He opens it and inside is the BLACK COAT WITH THE HOOD...just like X's entire attire.

Casey opens a drawer and pulls a knife...the same type of knife that belongs to X.

Is Casey Kelso X?


	16. The Digging and Burial Of the Past

It's been half a week since Jackie Burkhart and Bob Pinciotti were murdered. It's been half a week since Tyler Forman finally met his biological father Casey Kelso in person. Things have been intense. Fear has grown to the highest level in the history of Point Place, Wisconsin. The reputation and legacy that the Forman family has even in the past has now been given a black mark more blacker than ever before. The entire town knows that this killer is murdering people who were either close or knew or were associated to the late Laurie Forman. Especially those within the Forman family. People are afraid to go near the Forman's. Old friends, neighbors, co-workers, Red's army buddies, Kitty's house-wife friends. To Red and Kitty, their presence around those who they saw as friends is now like the plague. If they make any contact with someone that they were once close to, then the chances of their friends dying are almost certain.

Trust is also being questioned all around. When X made it known through his messages that he had a history with Laurie, he implicated the entire city of Point Place, half of the state of Wisconsin including Kenosha, most of Chicago, and Canada. Nobody knows who to trust anymore. Not even their loved ones feel safe around each other. Because most people in the listed locations knew Laurie Forman. And now they're all targeted and they're all now suspects. Nobody is safe and everyone is guilty until proven innocent.

Laurie Forman known as a whore, a liar, a cheat, a thief, and a bitch in the eyes of many has now caused a national emergency over her tragic life.

Although there is some good news.

Femez and Nancy have gotten close. With Red getting old and trying to find his way to continue his normal tradition of being an active man even in his Senior years, Nancy has looked up to Femez for love and attention. The two are so good together that you swear to God that they were either mother and daughter or sisters. They do everything together. It's like they've become a package deal. You can't just have one without the other anymore.

Femez and Nancy are in Nancy's bedroom. Femez is sitting on the bed with Nancy on her lap. She is reading to her. It reminds us of that time when Grandpa Red was reading to her in Chapter 7 "FLASHBACKS (PART 2). It's almost like an exact copy. And it looks so right and natural.

Out of nowhere, Nancy puts her little arms around Femez and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She then leans her head on Femez's shoulder like she's falling asleep. Femez becomes emotional. Growing up alone without parents or siblings, she has never felt so loved or needed by anyone before let alone a child. Nancy is showing her what it means to be needed.

NANCY: I love you, Femez.

FEMEZ: I love you, Nancy.

NANCY: Why are we always together? Why do we love each other if we're not family?

FEMEZ: Well, we are family. Family is not about blood. It's about those who need you, who accept you, and who want you around. And that's why we love each other like family. Because we need each other. And we want each other around.

Nancy smiles as she dozes off in her arms. Femez puts her into her bed. She tucks her in, covering her with the blanket like a mother. Femez just watches her as she sleeps in her bed. She's never tucked a child in before. And not only did she do it right on her first time, she did it the way Nancy likes it. It just feels right to the both of them.

FEMEZ: Goodnight, Baby.

Femez heads out the bedroom door. She gives the little girl one last glance and smile before leaving her to sleep.

That night, X is walking through the same woods that he had chased Fez and Femez away from a week ago in Chapter 13 "FEMEZ". He finds that same exact spot that he'd been digging up before Femez's presence interrupted him.

X removes his hood and we finally see him. IT'S CASEY KELSO.

CASEY: I really hope I don't have to scare off anymore foreigners hanging around my secret hideout.

That comment confirms to what we already suspected. It was Casey Kelso who attacked and chased Fez and Femez that night.

Casey begins to continue digging up the spot. He's hard at work. We have no idea what he's digging for. Is he retrieving something or is he going to bury something? Is it important?

Casey hears footsteps. He looks around. It better not be those two foreigners again.

CASEY: Goddamn Foreigners. Invading my special place. (Shouts) IF YOU STUPID ASS FOREIGNERS DON'T LEAVE, I WILL STAB YOUR ASSES THIS TIME!

There is no response and the footsteps have stopped. Casey sighs. They must have left. He continues digging. He begins to sing to himself as he digs hard into the ground.

CASEY: This is the end, beautiful friend. This is the end, my only friend. The end...of our elaborate plans. The end...of everything that stands. The end. No safety or surprise. The end. I'll never look into your eyes…again. Can you picture what will be so limitless and free...desperately...

The footsteps continue again. Casey looks around. He cannot see or hear anything out there. Where are those footsteps coming from?

SHOOSH!

The sounds of flesh and bone being penetrated is heard. Casey lets out a blood curling scream as he drops to the ground. We find that a spear has been shot through his leg.

Another spear is shot through his hand. He continues to scream. Casey is badly hurt. He cannot get up or move much at all.

CASEY: OH, GOD!

He hears footsteps again. They're much louder. They're approaching him. Casey turns around and he sees his attacker. He's horrified by the image of his attacker.

His attacker finally walks into our view. IT'S X. THE REAL X. That's right. Plot twist: Casey Kelso is not X. It is a coincidence that he had the same outfit and knife as X.

X: (mocking and continuing the song) The end of laughter and soft lies.

X pulls the spear out of Casey's hand and he cries out in pain. Casey is helpless as X hovers over him. It's an intense moment. X raises the spear above him.

CASEY: (Begging) No! NO! PLEASE!

X: (continues to sing) The end of nights we've tried to...DIIIIIIE!

And with that, X slams the spear into Casey's face. Casey Kelso, Brother of Michael Kelso and Father of Tyler Forman, is DEAD.

With the spear sticking out of Casey's face, X grabs a hold of the spear and uses it to drag Casey's body. He swings the body down into the large hole that Casey had dug up. X only buries him half way. He wants him to be found.

X looks up to us and ends the song that Casey had been singing.

X: This is the ennnnnddddd!

X walks off, leaving Casey's partially buried body exposed for the world to see. We make a transition from night to morning when the police are removing Casey's body from the hole. A white sheet is covering Casey's body.

At his studio apartment, Tyler's anger and emotions are built up. He finally snaps. He grabs a glass cup and throws it to the wall. It shatters. Tyler breaks down and cries. He's now officially lost both of his parents to death. He may not have known Casey nor appreciated him over his treatment towards Laurie nor the fact that he didn't want to be apart of Tyler's life growing up. But he was his father still. He had just met him. They had plans to make up for lost times. But now they will never have that chance.

PHONE RINGS. Tyler turns to the phone. He has a feeling that he knows who's calling him. But nevertheless, he picks up the phone.

TYLER: (Angry) Hello?

X: Hey, Tyler. Enjoying the game?

TYLER: Listen here, you sick fuck. Whoever you are, wherever you go...I will find you. I will expose you. And I will freaking cut you into pieces until there is nothing left of you.

X: Oh, there it is. That rage. That anger. The same anger and rage that I have. You and I have the same of everything. We are one in the same person. You and I.

TYLER: I am nothing like you.

X: Oh, Tyler. You're so naive. You have no idea how close we truly are. We have the same mission. The same goal. The same love. The same hate. The same pattern. The same of everything. And pretty soon, we will finally be able to come together the way we should have all our lives.

TYLER: What the hell are you talking about?

X: The truth that which you have no knowledge of. See, you came here like a big shot because you knew the real side of Laurie that nobody else did. You knew her fears, her interests, her weakness...her secrets. You knew everything about her that even her own family didn't know. But you didn't know everything. There is a secret that she even kept from you. A secret I will expose. I will expose it to you, to her little girl, to her family...to her ex-husband Fez. And when I finally come out from the shadows of the night...Fez will die a broken man when he learns the truth about his part in Laurie's life that hurt her the most.

X hangs up.

Sometime later, Tyler is at the Forman's in the kitchen. He's lost in thought. Femez comes in through the sliding glass door.

FEMEZ: Hey, you.

TYLER: Oh, hey, Femez. What's up?

FEMEZ: Just thought I'd come by for support. I'm so sorry about your father. I know how you feel. I've been alone all of my life. My parents divorced before I was born. My mom gave me up because she was not ready to be a mother without help. She was so upset with how things were going with her life that she had to do things that she later regretted just to get rid of the pain. She died before I got the chance to meet her.

TYLER: I'm so sorry.

FEMEZ: Oh, don't worry about me. It's you who we're worried about right now. You've now lost both of your parents. But you should at least feel lucky. You've at least had the chance to have met your parents. Even if any of the moments with them were bad, you should always cherish what you had with them.

TYLER: Well, things began kinda badly when I met Dad. But I left him on good terms. We had plans to make up for lost times.

FEMEZ: See. That's was a great moment. Something you should never forget. It's worth it.

They smile at each other. There is a connection. They can related to each other. Femez is giving Tyler the support that she never had over her own loss.

Nancy walks in and puts her arms up for her big brother to pick her up. He picks his little sister up. She hugs him. Then she turns to Femez for a hug. Then...with one arm around Femez and the other around Tyler, Nancy begins to pull each other in for a group hug. Tyler and Femez smile at each other and obliges the innocent little girl. A group hug between them commences. It's a sweet moment between the three.

As this occurs, Betsy walks into the kitchen through the living room. She sees the smile that Tyler and Femez are giving each other. It hits Betsy hard. Even though Betsy knows that she and Tyler are cousins, her feelings for him are still there. She can't handle the interaction between Tyler and Femez. She starts to get emotional and walks out of the kitchen crying.

This scene reminds us of the flashback from Chapter 12 "LAURIE'S PARTY BUILDING" when Laurie walks in on Fez and Jackie together in the kitchen...the night when Laurie and Casey conceive Tyler.

The weird thing is that all three young adults represents a major person of that night. Tyler is Laurie's son, Femez is Fez's "adopted" daughter, and Betsy is Casey's niece. However, their roles are different. Femez's role is the same as Fez's role...giving/getting some love which makes someone else jealous, Tyler is apart of the loving, but it's Betsy who walks out crying like Laurie.

The next generation repeating the same sad moment...in the very same kitchen.


	17. Attack on the Family

Femez is driving her car into a parking lot. Fez is her passenger. He's wearing a nice suit. He's extremely sad. She stops the car nearby a curb.

FEMEZ: I'm sorry that I can't join you. If it weren't for this appointment…

FEZ: You don't have to explain. I understand.

FEMEZ: See you at the Forman's afterwards?

FEZ: Sure.

FEMEZ: Okay. See you later.

FEZ: See ya.

Fez gets out. Femez drives off. Fez joins everyone else in the "Family." Everyone is wearing nice clothes. All the guys are wearing suits and the women are wearing skirts. But it finally hits us...they're all wearing black and crying. It's a funeral. A double funeral for Jackie and Bob.

The funeral ceremony begins. The entire attendance is a reunion of the entire That 70s Show. Almost every person we know from the show is here. Midge is mourning her ex-husband with Donna, Pam Burkhart is mourning both her daughter and ex-boyfriend, Jack Burkhart is mourning his daughter, Joanne Stupak is there, Hyde's father and sister William and Angie Barnett is here, Pam Macy and Annette Berkardt, both whom hated Jackie, are also here. Leo is here. Even Randy Pearson is attending. Fenton, an enemy of Fez's who became friends with Jackie when she became Fez's roommate, is also attending. Mitch Miller, Buddy Morgan, and Jackie's former cheese co-worker and one-time lover Todd are all here.

Standing around in several places at the funeral are the bodyguards charged with protecting the "Family" from X.

As the funeral commences, we see X's legs walking across grass. He is nearby the funeral. Out of sight of the bodyguards. Everyone is oblivious to his presence. We pan up to get a good shot of X watching the funeral from afar. He's waiting for something.

Kelso is the first to get up to the podium to speak.

KELSO: Hello, everyone. It's very hard for me to say goodbye. Jackie was my first love. The first girl I ever did it with.

The attendees all sigh at his inappropriate comment. Betsy is embarrassed.

KELSO: I've always said that even after we broke that I never stopped loving her. And I never will. She was my first my love. And that is something that will always be special to me. This is the second woman who I've loved that I've lost in tragedy. Laurie was the first. She was really fun to mess around with.

Another comment that upsets the attendees.

X has heard this. Now is the time for him to make his move. He holds up a handle with a red button at the top. He presses the red buttons.

BOOM!

Kelso flies off the podium. Everyone is in a panic and begins running from the fire. Kelso lands hard on the grass at the front of the first row of chairs.

All the bodyguards surround the family. Guns are drawn. Other agents comb the area. Hoping to find X. But he's nowhere to be found.

Eric and Donna are with their kids and Nancy as bodyguards are whisking them away. Red and Tyler are being escorted out by their bodyguards. A few bodyguards are trying to pull Betsy away as she begins screaming and crying, trying to reach her unconscious father on the ground.

BETSY: DADDY!

Fez and Hyde, Kelso's most loyal and best friends, stand by him. Protecting him. Trying to figure out if he's okay. Kitty joins them and checks him out.

KITTY: He's still breathing.

Eric, Donna and the kids are pushed into vans by the bodyguards. Bodyguards take over taking care of Kelso as Kitty, Fez, and Hyde are escorted away. Red, Tyler, and Betsy are put into another van.

The scene appears like a movie about the Secret Service protecting the President and his family.

LEAD BODYGUARD: What's your status? Report!

BODYGUARD 1: Subjects are secured.

BODYGUARD 2: Suspect not found.

The "Family" all cry as they stare at Kelso's unconscious body. They're afraid for him as they're driven away from the cemetery.

We get a long shot of our beloved Michael Kelso unconscious. Despite all the bad things he has done, the image of him lying possibly dying is heart wrenching to us.

WE FADE TO BLACK. THEN WE FADE TO:

At the hospital, Kelso is connected to machines. Betsy is crying while she's holding her father's hand. The machines indicated that he's alive and in stable condition.

Kitty is outside of his hospital room talking to Red, Tyler, and Fez.

KITTY: The doctor says that he'll be okay. But he is suffering a concussion and several broken bones. He's going to be needing to stay here for a few days.

RED: Well, thank God he's okay.

FEZ: He could have been killed.

TYLER: It was after his "Mess around with Laurie" comment when the explosion occurred. Which means he had to of heard the comment which means that he was there. That son of a bitch was at the funeral.

FEMEZ: Fez!

Fez turns around only to be hugged immediately by Femez.

FEMEZ: I'm so glad that you're okay. How's Kelso?

FEZ: They said that he's going to be okay but that he needs to stay at the hospital for a while to recover.

Eric approaches his parents.

ERIC: Donna and I are going to take the kids to your house. Nancy wants to go home where she feels safe.

RED: Of course. We'll see you there when we get home.

Eric takes Nancy by the hand and walks with her, his wife, and their kids towards the elevator, where their bodyguards are standing by.

Eric, Donna, their kids, and Nancy are put in a protection van. There are three rows in the back. The couple are in the first row, the kids in the middle, and two bodyguards in the back. Another bodyguard is driving and another on the side passenger. Who'd dare try to mess with this family with this many bodyguards protecting them? Nobody...right?

In Kelso's hospital room, Red is consoling Betsy while Kitty is sitting by Kelso. Outside Kelso's room, Fez is watching through the window. Femez, who's on the phone, approaches Fez. She appears frustrated and upset.

FEMEZ: I have to go. My associate is having a fit about something. I have to go deal with it. I'll see you at the Forman's later.

FEZ: Alright. See ya.

They give each other a father-daughter-like kiss before she walks off.

At the Forman's, the kids are playing in Nancy's bedroom. Their bodyguard (KG) stands outside the bedroom.

We find that the entire Forman home is surrounded by several bodyguards. There is no way that X can get through them. Right?

A bodyguard stands by the trees between the Forman's and the Pinciotti's old home. He hears movement from behind the tree on the Pinciotti's old side. Suspicious, he walks behind the tree, passing over the Forman's property. There is nothing.

He turns when - SLASH! A blade has ran acrossed his throat. He grabs his own neck as it bleeds out. He falls to his knees where we find X's legs standing by him. The bodyguard dies.

The GARAGE BODYGUARD (THOMAS) and BACKDOOR BODYGUARD (BD GUARD) are standing at their posts. The BD Guard turns to the sliding glass door and looks inside the kitchen for a moment. Hyde is laughing at the guards as he's preparing to make brownies. Getting away with baking special brownies. The BD Guard turns back to where Thomas was standing but he's not there.

BD BODYGUARD: (In radio) Agent Thomas, get back to your post.

The BD goes to the garage. He turns inside to find Thomas's body on the ground. The back door of the garage is open. He checks on Thomas's body. Thomas is dead. The BD goes to get his radio to call for help when - X grabs him and pulls him out through the back garage door. We don't see what happens. But we hear the struggle. Through the door, we see the BD Guard's body fall to the ground. He's dead.

There are two bodyguards at the side of the house. One at the end towards the backyard (BY GUARD) and the other towards the end where the front yard (FY GUARD) is. X sneaks up on the BY Guard, holding him to a headlock. FY Guard goes to pull his gun out but X throws a blade into his chest and the FY Guard goes down. X grabs the BY Guard's head and twists it, snapping his neck. He lets go of the body.

The FRONT DOOR GUARD (FD GUARD) is standing by the front door. He has his eyes on the main road. He has no idea of the trouble that's been going on. He hears footsteps. He turns his head towards the side of the house and - A blade is thrown into his eye. He drops to the ground dead.

In the Kitchen, Hyde has just prepared the stuff he needs to bake his special brownies. The phone rings. He goes and answers it.

HYDE: Hello? Hey…

As Hyde is distracted on the phone, we see his brown paper bag on the counter. X approaches it and takes out the plastic bag of weed from inside the brown bag. He replaces it with another bag of weed. We have a really bad feeling about this.

Later, Eric, Donna, and Hyde are in the CIRCLE. They're eating the brownies. But they're not feeling good.

HYDE: Something doesn't seem right here. They shouldn't be hitting us this quickly.

DONNA: I don't feel so good.

ERIC: I feel a bit woozy.

Outside the hospital, Red, Kitty, Fez, and Tyler are getting into their protection van, the same type as the other van that Eric and Donna took earlier. Bodyguards are standing by. Red and Kitty are in the first row while Fez and Tyler take the middle. The other two bodyguards get into the very back.

The van drives off.

RED: (Holding Kitty's hand) Everything will be okay, sweetheart.

KITTY: I hope so.

Back at the house, Donna walks into the kitchen. She is unstable. Stumbling.

DONNA: Oh, God. I feel sick.

In her POV, we find that her vision is horrible. Blurry, double-vision, and out of focus. Worst than how it usually looks when you're drunk or high.

As Donna reaches for the sink, we see X sneaking up behind her. He raises up a baton, which he obviously stole from one of the bodyguards.

Donna makes it to the sink and begins vomiting. She coughs and spits up the rest of the vomit. She's really feeling it bad. She looks up at the sliding glass door. She realizes that the bodyguards are not at their post.

Before she can say or do anything, X makes his move and whacks her in the back of the head with the baton. Donna drops to the floor. She's out cold.

Eric leaves Hyde alone in the basement. Hyde is zoned out in his chair. Eric struggles to go up the stairs in his condition.

ERIC: Since when has it been this hard to go up these stairs?

Eric makes it to the top and walks through the door, which Donna had left open. Eric goes into the kitchen. He finds Donna on the floor. But in his drugged out condition, he doesn't understand what has happened.

ERIC: Hey, sweetie, why are you sleeping on the floor?

X slowly approaches Eric from behind him. Eric doesn't see it coming. X stabs Eric in the back. He cries out. Eric turns around only to be stabbed in the chest/shoulder area. X pulls the knife out of him.

Eric backs away from X in fear. Already drugged out, now frightened by X's appearance, and because of the shock of being stabbed and losing blood - Eric passes out.

Down in the basement, Hyde is still zoned out. His eyes are closed. He's nearly passed out. He opens his eyes. In front of him is FEZ.

HYDE: Fez?

FEZ: I hurt her. I deserve to die.

Hyde closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes, the person standing in front of him is no longer Fez but LAURIE.

HYDE: Laurie?

LAURIE: I'm hurt, Hyde. Nobody understands me. I just wanted to be accepted and loved. I'm broken. You've all killed me. Especially Fez.

HYDE: What the…?

Laurie slashes Hyde in the chest with a knife. Hyde screams out. His vision clears up. Laurie's appearances transforms into the real person standing in front of him - X.

The laced weed that X had replaced Hyde's weed with caused hallucinations. Hyde really wasn't seeing Fez or Laurie.

Hyde loses blood and passes out. He drops to the floor.

The Protection Van parks in the driveway. The driver notices Thomas's body.

DRIVER: Son of a bitch.

The bodyguards get out of the van.

LEAD BODYGUARD: (In radio) WE GOT BODIES! CHECK THE HOUSE!

The other van solely containing bodyguards pulls up and they all storm out like a stampede. They all draw their guns. They surround the house. Many go inside. The bodyguards outside check on the bodies of their fallen agents.

BODYGUARDS: Deceased!

In the kitchen, two bodyguards check on Eric and Donna, who are still unconcious.

ERIC'S BODYGUARD: He's alive.

DONNA'S BODYGUARD: She is, too.

LEAD BODYGUARD: (In radio) We need an ambulance at the Forman's house. We have wounded civilians.

Down in the basement, a few bodyguards hurries down and finds Hyde. One of them checks him out. He's in critical condition.

BODYGUARD: (In radio) WE NEED AN AMBULANCE HERE, QUICKLY! WE'RE LOSING HIM!

They try to contain his injury and keep him alive.

BODYGUARD: Mr. Hyde, stay with me. Hyde! Stay with us.

Red and Kitty run into their house. A bodyguard shields them.

BODYGUARD: Mr. and Mrs. Forman, it's not safe yet.

RED: (Angry, not giving a damn) WHERE'S OUR GRANDKIDS?!

BODYGUARD: Mr. Forman, please.

RED: I WANNA SEE MY GRANDKIDS!

LEAD BODYGUARD: Take the Forman's upstairs to check on the kids.

BODYGUARD: Yes, sir. (To Red & Kitty) Follow me.

Red and Kitty follow the bodyguard through the living room and up the stairs. His gun is drawn. Signals for them to stay behind him. They find the KG's body by Nancy's bedroom. The door is closed. The bodyguard checks on the KG. He's dead. The bodyguard hears whimpering from inside the bedroom. He points the gun at the door. He kicks the door open.

Jeff and Veronica are huddle together. Crying. You can tell that they have seen the most frightening thing in their lives.

BODYGUARD: IT'S CLEAR!

Red and Kitty come and hug them.

RED: Where's Nancy?

JEFF: The scary man got her. The scary man took her away.

KITTY: (panicking & crying) OH, MY GOD! RED!

Red is getting emotional. His granddaughter has been kidnapped.

BODYGUARD: (In radio) Send units out there. Alert the city. All communications on high alert. Nancy Froman has been kidnapped.

Red and Kitty hold each other. Crying. Scared for Nancy.


	18. How To Find X

It's dark outside the Forman's house. White sheets cover the bodies of the fallen bodyguards. It's pandemonium out here. Police are everywhere. Crowds are forming outside the house. Three different ambulances are attending to injured survivors.

Donna is the only one of the three injured conscious and talking. The drugs have worn off. She's holding an ice pack on the back of her head. She's talking to an officer.

Eric is barely awake as he's being wheeled into an ambulance. Kitty holds his hand as they're taking him in.

KITTY: I'll be coming to see you soon, honey. You just hang in there, baby.

Eric is loaded in and the ambulance leaves. Kitty and Red turn around. They gasp and break down as the paramedics are rushing Hyde to an ambulance. He's the one whose fate is ambiguous right now. They watch their adoptive son being loaded into the ambulance. They're not messing around. He's in serious critical condition. Questionable.

PARAMEDICS: We have to take him now or we'll lose him.

KITTY: (crying) Oh, Steven.

As Red holds Kitty, he closes his eyes. He can't help but to think about Nancy.

RED: Oh, Nancy. I'll come find you, baby.

Speaking of which...Nancy is in a large dark room. She's tied to a chair with rope. She looks around the place. We recognize it as LAURIE'S PARTY BUILDING. The place where Nancy's mother use to party and escape to for solace from her pain. But why did X bring her here?

X appears. Nancy starts crying. Frightened of his appearance.

NANCY: Don't hurt me. Please.

X slowly approaches her. It's getting very intense for us. We have no idea what his intentions are with this precious little girl. He gets in front of her. Nancy starts sobbing uncontrollably...scared for her life.

NANCY: (crying) I want my Grandpa!

X suddenly rubs her face. He is being gentle and kind to her. Nancy begins to calm down as X makes her realize that he doesn't want to hurt her. Nancy looks into his eyes.

His eyes are saying the same things to her. He cares about her. His eyes are protective and loving towards her. The look in his eyes is the same look that Tyler had when he saved her from her abusive father.

It's not until now do we understand the real meaning behind her kidnapping. X was not intending to harm her. But rather in his mind, he's trying to protect her from the Forman's. The same people who hurt Laurie and lead her to a miserable life. Perhaps he's trying to keep her away from being exposed to their "evilness" and protect her from suffering the same fate as her mother.

X: I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you, Nancy.

Nancy is confused. Why does the scary man love her? Why does the scary man wanna protect her?

At the hospital, Eric is resting. He's still sleeping. Donna is by his side. Holding his hand. She's still processing her own attack. Kitty is also by his side. Red walks in.

DONNA: It's my fault. We should never have had those brownies.

KITTY: You shouldn't have. But this isn't your fault either. You're a victim, too.

RED: The bodyguards were there, too. They were doing their jobs. And they died doing so. There was nothing you could have done. The sick bastard was going to get his way, one way or another.

DONNA: My poor kids. Having to watch people around them get killed. (Begins to cry) And Nancy. Oh, my God. Poor Nancy. I can't help but wonder if I could have saved her if I wasn't high.

Red hugs Donna.

DONNA: I hope they find her alive. And if they do...I'm never taking my eye off of her. They'll have Nancy after they pry her from my cold dead hands.

Red smiles. He feels the same.

Tyler is watching from outside Eric's hospital room. He moves away and finds Kelso's room. Kelso is sleeping. Betsy is asleep on the chair next to him. They're safe and sound.

Tyler stares on...at the same time we see X sitting at his desk in LAURIE'S PARTY BUILDING. They both close their eyes at the same time. Some kind of telepathic connection is occurring between the two. A suppressed memory being brought to light…

FLASHBACK (B&W)

10 year old Tyler is hiding in the bathroom. He can hear Laurie and John arguing. We hear loud footsteps running to the bathroom. Laurie runs in and slams the door. She locks it. John is outside the door, pounding on it.

Laurie sits with Tyler and holds him.

LAURIE: It's okay, sweetie. He won't get in here.

The mother and son are crying. Frightened.

JOHN: OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!

The harder he pounds on the door, the tighter she holds her son.

We PAN above them. We see outside the window that a young X is watching them. His eyes show concern and worry for the mother and son. He's acting like a guardian angel for them both. He turns his eyes towards the door. It shows anger and hostile.

FLASH TO:

It's another night. Laurie is leaving a bar. Two drunk men are hitting on her. We see X watching her in the background.

LAURIE: I have to go home. I have to see my boy.

MAN 1: He can wait. You see him everyday. How about some fun time with us?

MAN 2: Yeah. We'd love to play with a kitten like you.

Laurie pushes them. Gives them a serious look. The "Back the fuck off" look. She gets into her car as the drunken men fail to stop her.

She drives off.

MAN 1: What a bitch.

MAN 2: Cock blocker.

They begin to walk away from the bar. X approaches them. A beer bottle is slammed against MAN 2's head. He drops to the ground. X knocks out MAN 1. X hovers over MAN 1, threatening him with his knife.

X: You stay away from her or I will rip your insides out and hang you with your own intestines.

WE FLASH TO:

X is writing a letter on a desk.

At Laurie and Tyler's house, Laurie walks up to her front door as she's coming home from work. The letter that X was writing earlier is taped to the door. She takes it off the door and takes it inside.

Laurie reads the letter inside. She begins to cry as she reads it. It's obviously reminding her of something. Something from her past.

LAURIE: (crying) Oh, my God.

Outside, X is watching Laurie from a window. He touches the window in a way that it's like he's touching her face. Like he's wiping her tears away.

X: I forgive you. I know it's not your fault. I love you.

WE FLASH TO:

15 year old Tyler is walking home from school. Suddenly, he's surrounded by four older boys. Seniors. Most likely jocks. They chase him. Tyler falls down. They laugh as they gang up on him while he's still on the ground. That's when suddenly...somebody's feet walks up next to Tyler's head. The bullies are frightened...the person is X.

X: (to bullies) BACK OFF!

X pulls out his knife. He's not messing around. Even though the bullies out number them both, X's appearance is too frightening to challenge. They run away.

X offers his hand to Tyler, who accepts it. It is very much like the time Tyler offered his hand to Nancy when he saves her from her father. This must be how he learned to give his hand to a helpless victim.

X helps Tyler up. Tyler and X are face to face. There is no animosity between them.

X: Take care, Tyler.

X walks away. Tyler watches as the mysterious figure disappears into the crowd of people wearing the same black hooded coats. We now can't figure out which one is X.

FLASHBACK ENDS (BACK TO 1999)

Tyler has an "Oh, My God" look on his face. He has finally remembered everything.

TYLER: I know who he is.

Later, Red, Kitty, Tyler, and Fez are in the waiting room. Kitty is too emotional to do anything. Red is watching the TV. Fez is on his cell phone.

FEZ: Don't worry, Femez. I'm okay. Yeah, I wasn't even there.

A doctor approaches Red and Kitty. They stand up. Worried. Fez sees this.

FEZ: I gotta go. I'll call you later.

Fez hangs up the phone. He joins them with Tyler as the doctor gives them the news on Hyde.

DOCTOR: He's stable now. He's going to survive.

RED: Oh, Thank God.

Kitty hugs her husband. Cries in relief.

DOCTOR: He lost a lot of blood. If he had wait any longer we may have lost him. He's very lucky. He's going to have to stay here for a few nights.

RED: Thank you, Doctor.

The Doctor smiles and nods. He walks off. Everyone sighs in relief.

KITTY: I am so glad that Steven will be okay. I just hope this night doesn't get any worse.

Suddenly a phone rings. It's Tyler's cellphone. Tyler answers the phone.

TYLER: Hello?

X: Hello, Tyler.

TYLER: You son of a bitch!

Red, Kitty, and Fez, alerted, turns to Tyler.

X: Watch who you call a son of a bitch. You might realize your mistake of this ironic name-calling.

TYLER: Where is Nancy?

X: She's here with me. She's safe.

RED: Give me the phone!

Tyler hands Red the phone.

RED: Listen here, you sick bastard. You hurt my granddaughter, I swear to God, I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you will be begging me to kill you before I've even finished shoving my entire leg up there.

X: And you think you're fit to care for Nancy with that kind of attitude? If you wanna see her again...come find us.

RED: And how can I find you when I don't even know where you're at?

X: Just ask Fez where to go to celebrate and have sex at. Just ask Tyler where to go to party. Once you find that...then you'll find your Granddaughter waiting you.

X hangs up. Red is confused.

KITTY: What did he say?

RED: He said to ask Fez where to go to celebrate and have sex at. And to ask Tyler where to go to party.

Fez and Tyler look at each other. It hits them. They know exactly where X took Nancy.

TYLER I think I know where they're at.

The Forman's park their car some place in the middle of nowhere. Red, Kitty, Tyler, and Fez get out of the car. They stare at something.

FEZ: I never thought I'd see this place ever again.

We find that they're outside LAURIE'S PARTY BUILDING. They head to the main entrance of the building. But why are they there? Why did X bring them here?

Why, indeed? Stay tune for the next exciting chapter.

We will finally learn X's true identity.

We will finally learn X's connection to Laurie.

We will finally learn X's motive.

We will finally learn the reason for X's grudge against Fez.

We will finally learn the significance between X and Laurie's Party Building.


	19. X's Revelations

Here it is, everyone. The chapter that you've been waiting for. We will finally learn the identity of X, his reason for the murders, his grudge against Fez, the significance between X and Laurie's Party Building, X's connection to Laurie, Forman's, Fez, and the rest of the "Family." It all unravels and comes together now…

Red, Kitty, Tyler, and Fez enter LAURIE'S PARTY BUILDING. Fez recognizes the old abandoning-dump appearance of the building. It has not changed since he was last in here twenty-years ago.

The Family runs around the building. Looking for Nancy.

KITTY: NANCY!

RED: NANCY!

NANCY: (voice heard in the distance) HELP ME!

They hear her voice and follow it.

RED: WHERE ARE YOU?!

NANCY: (voice heard closer) I'm over here!

They make a turn. At the end of the path of their turn is Nancy tied to the chair. They see her and sigh in relief. They all run to her. It's a long path.

RED: Are you okay, sweetheart?

NANCY: Yeah.

RED: I told you I would not let him hurt you, remember?

Nancy smiles. Grandpa Red has fulfilled his promise.

RED: Let's get her out of here.

Tyler pulls out his knife and begins cutting the rope. They're all so concentrated on her that they don't feel the presence of a dark figure make the same turn they did to find them. Nancy is the only one who sees this. She begins whimpering.

NANCY: The scary man is here!

They all get up and turn around. Standing at the very end from which they came from is X. In between them and X in the middle of the long path is a light shining down into the building. It's most likely from the full moon.

Tyler shows off his knife to X. Prepared to fight. But Fez stops him.

FEZ: No. This is where I take my stand.

Fez begins walking towards X, much to the concern of his family.

KITTY: No, don't.

RED: Fez, come back.

TYLER: He'll kill you.

NANCY: UNCLE FEZ!

Fez ignores their pleas. He's not willing to go without a fight. He knows that X is aiming for him the most. He won't allow his family to suffer for whatever the reason is for X to attack them. Fez shows off his anger and fearlessness to X.

He stops in the middle between his family and the light. Now it's X's turn to come towards the light.

FEZ: Okay. I'm here. It's me you want not them. Let Nancy go and you can have me. I won't fight you if you spare her. Please. Tell me what you want. Show yourself to me.

X cocks his head like Michael Myers. He agrees. Now is the moment for them to know the truth. He removes his hood. But the dark continues to shield his face.

X starts walking towards the light. The entire family is tensing up. It feels like it's taking forever to see his face. They want to know...but at the same time they're afraid to know.

X finally walks into the light and reveals himself as…

\- Are

-You

-Ready?

-The

-Moment

-Of

-Truth

-Okay

-Enjoy

-The

-Shocking

-Twist

FEMEZ but her real name is LAUREZ (Laurie-Fez). She is 20 years old. She looks at Fez and Tyler and gives them a smile. It's a smile all too familiar to us. We've seen it a million times. The same smile worn by Laurie and Fez.

LAUREZ: (To Fez) Hi, Daddy…(to Tyler)...Hey, Little Brother.

We recognize that exact tone and voice. We've heard it before. It's exactly how Laurie use to say "Hi, Daddy" to Red and "Hey, Little Brother" to Eric.

They're all shocked at not only X's true identity but what she implicated by those comments while using that familiar voice and tone. They all take a hard glance at Laurez (formerly known as Femez). It hits them and it hits them hard. They finally see it, as do we. Laurez looks exactly like Laurie and Fez.

RED: You mean you're…(too shocked to finish).

LAUREZ: Yes...Grandpa. Did you really think that Tyler and Nancy were the only ones? Oh, I am sure there is a few more out there that we don't know about.

Tyler thinks back to the phone call he got from X/Laurez a few chapters ago. The secret.

TYLER: So the secret that you told me about. The one even I didn't know about. This is it, isn't it?

LAUREZ: That's right, little brother. You and Nancy have an older sister. Me. And mom didn't tell you about it either.

They look around the place and finally realize the significance of the place.

FEZ: So when Laurie and I were here...you happened.

LAUREZ: That's right, Daddy. It was here that my pain began. And it will be here that my pain ends.

TYLER: Mom kept Nancy and I. Why didn't she keep you?

Laurez gives angry eyes towards her Grandpa Red and Father Fez. This is where we learn the grudge she has on her own father and grandfather.

LAUREZ: It was Red who forced them to divorce. The pressure made them not get along during their marriage. They blamed each other for the lectures and trash-talking they were getting from Grandpa. When they got their divorce, he layed off of them. So to celebrate their new freedom from Red's wrath, they came here and got drunk. Then they did it...right here in this very room. Conceiving me in the process. They fell in love again. More so than before. Laurie wanted Fez to show her how much he wanted her….(to Fez)...when she rejected your post-divorce marriage proposal...she didn't really mean it. She was challenging you. That night, after falling in love with you, she was ready to face Red and tell him what she really wanted. But before she could, she needed to know if you really wanted it as badly as she did. After saying no to you, she got up and ran...hoping that you'd run to her and tell her you wouldn't let their love break over Red's bigotry. But what did you do? You just sat there. You called her a whore and told her that you never wanted to see her again. Yeah. She heard that instead of seeing her man run up to her and telling her that he loved her and wasn't going to give up on her. But you didn't do that. You did what every other man in her life did. You called her a whore and let her go like she was nothing. Because you were afraid. You let Red win! You didn't fight for your love for her. And that is why she left for Canada again. She couldn't come back to this building. The place she came to escape from all of her pain. Because it now reminded of her the worst pain of all. The man she loved not fighting for her and calling her a whore. She was so heartbroken that when I was born, she saw me and realized that she was alone. That my father or her parents weren't there for us. She couldn't do it. She didn't have the strength at the time to raise a baby alone. So I was put in foster care. By the time that Tyler was born, she'd given up waiting for others to help and support her. So when Tyler was born, he became the first child she ever had and actually gave raising a child alone a chance. Because she was alone and by then she realized that having a baby in her life was all she needed in life to feel loved and needed by someone. But she didn't have that strength and feeling at the time I was born because she was still licking the wounds from Fez and Red's final insult towards her.

Red and Fez are full of guilt. They cannot believe that the pain they caused Laurie resulted in the abandonment of their own daughter and granddaughter.

LAUREZ: So unlike Tyler and Nancy, I was sent to several homes. And whereas Tyler got love from Laurie, I was abused, tossed around, and was told I was nothing but a worthless child. (Gets emotional) Nobody ever loved me. They treated me the same the way you treated my mother. When I was twelve, I ran away from the Foster Home. I found my mother...with my little brother. Of course, I was hurt and jealous at first. But then I found her letters, journals, notes, and diaries. Including the one that mentioned her first time with Millerton. And that's when I realized that it wasn't her fault. She let me go because of the pain she suffered. Trying to spare that same pain. It was pain you inflicted. It was all your fault. Every single person in her life was responsible for what happened to her. Her parents who trashed her for not being their dream daughter, her brother who could not accept that every sibling has fights so he exposed her secret, her friends who called her a whore, the men in her life who passed her around like she was nothing but used toys, and my dad for not fighting for his love for her and not being there for her when she...when we...needed him the most. You all hurt her. Destroyed her. Ruined her. Scarred her. And in the end...it was me who suffered her pain the most. So the only way for me to have peace, to have justice, to avenge the pain inflicted upon me...was to do the same for her first. Because our pain was one in the same connected. Once one pain is healed, the other will begin to heal. And that is why I did it. I did it all. I killed Robert Millerton, had John Riley and Mike Barker killed, and I also Casey Kelso, Jackie Burkhart, and Bob Pinciotti, as well as other men in her life. It's why I attacked Eric, Donna, Steven, and kidnapped Nancy.

Nancy begins to cry as she listens to all of this. To see her "FEMEZ" turn out to be the evil scary man. Laures sees her crying. Feels like crying, too. Doesn't want Nancy to see her as evil.

LAUREZ: Because she deserves a better life. You don't deserve that innocent child. I will not allow my baby sister to be exposed to your evilness. Because she maybe your little girl right now, but once she becomes a teenager, you will emotionally abandon her like you did my mother. I will not let that happen to her. I am the only one who can truly love her. To raise her. I will be her rightful mother.

She raises her knife up and goes for Red, but Fez grabs her. The Father and Daughter struggle. Meanwhile, Red, Kitty, and Tyler try to free Nancy.

Laurez grabs Fez by the throat. He struggles to fight back.

LAUREZ: Oh, Daddy. You didn't fight for Mom. You didn't fight for me. Don't think that you're going to fight for Nancy.

Laurez stabs her father in the shoulder a few times. Fez passes out from the shock as his own daughter throws him to the ground.

Tyler pulls out his own knife and charges at his sister. But she slashes his hand that is holding the knife. He cries out as he drops the knife. Laurez starts punching and kicking Tyler.

Laurez continues to show off her badass unstoppable skills she used as X. As a result, the much taller and masculine Tyler, whom we already know kicks ass, is getting his ass handed by his much shorter, skinnier, feminine older sister. Normally, you'd think when looking at Tyler's body appearance compared to Laurez, that he'd win. But it's not the case this time. He's getting his ass kicked so badly. Laurez is obviously the superior one of the two siblings.

Out of nowhere, Laurez does a Crescent kick on Tyler's face/head….and Tyler goes down and is not getting up.

Laurez approaches Red, Kitty, and Nancy. Red goes for her.

KITTY: RED, DON'T!

Laurez and Red go head to head. Both are prepared as they make their moves at the same time. Laurez goes to stab him but he catches it. Red is showing even in his old age that he's still the same strong tough soldier that we all knew him to be. The two struggle. It's hard to decide who's winning the struggle. A skilled young killer and an aging trained soldier. Who will win this fight?

RED: FEMEZ! STOP!

LAUREZ: My name is Laurez! And you don't get to tell me what to do...like you did to my mother.

RED: Don't make me…

LAUREZ: What are you gonna do? Put your foot up my ass? You're forgetting one thing. You may have fought in two-three wars. But you were my age then. That was a long time ago. You're an old man now. An old men are weak…

Laurez knees Red in the groin area. With Red hurt, it allows her to get free from his grip. She stabs him in the shoulder. He cries out. Kitty and Nancy scream in horror.

KITTY: NO!

NANCY: (crying) GRANDPA!

Red is on the ground. He's weak. Laurez hovers over him...like she did as X to all of the other victims. She looks up at Nancy and Kitty, back to Red, then back to them. She's enjoying the fear, anxiety, and horror she's putting on them. This is the exact revenge she's been waiting and looking for all of her life.

LAUREZ: Now, my dear Grandma and precious sister...you get to watch me slowly rip Grandpa Red apart and savor the moment as he suffers the same pain that he put on mommy dearest. And there is nothing that anybody can….

We suddenly hear the sounds of flesh ripping. Laurez gasps...she's in pain.

Kitty, Nancy, and Red look behind her and standing not far behind Laurez is…TYLER. He is weak, bloodied, and bruised up. But was strong enough to stand up and to make whatever move he made.

Laurez, weakening and in agony, turns to see her attacker. As she turns her to see Tyler, we find that TYLER'S KNIFE is sticking out of her back.

Fez wakes up to see this…

The brother and sister stare into each other's eyes one last time.

TYLER: Like you said...your pain began here and it ends here.

Laurez smiles at him. Nearly laughs at the comment. How true and ironic. Then it happens...she slumps down to the ground...never to get up again.

LAUREZ FEMEZ FORMAN, the Daughter of Laurie Forman and Fez, Granddaughter of Red and Kitty Forman, Older Sister of Tyler and Nancy Forman, the Killer known as X, and Villain of this story...is FINALLY DEAD!

Red, Kitty, Tyler, Fez, and Nancy stare at her body. They're relieved that it's over. But at the same time, they're devastated. This woman was responsible for several murders and attacks on their own. But she was still their Granddaughter, daughter, and sister. She was a Forman. One of their own.

This traumatic fact along with the entire traumatic incident will take them a very long time to recover from...especially poor innocent Nancy who has witnessed a girl, whom she bonded with, murder and attack several people then kidnapped by her...only to watch her be killed by their own brother.

STAY TUNE FOR THE FINAL CONCLUSION CHAPTER and EXTRA STUFF in "The Cliffhanger."


	20. The Cliffhanger and Extra Stuff

It's now December 31, 1999 - NEW YEAR'S EVE.

Tyler, now recovered from his injuries, is looking over files, notes, and pictures of evidence given to him by a cop-friend of his. As he reads and examines everything...he remembers something.

FLASHBACK:

Laurez, revealing herself, confesses to the murders. But she says something that didn't make sense.

LAUREZ: I killed Millerton, had John Riley and Mike Barker killed, I also killed…

Wait a minute! She admits to murdering everyone else but John Riley and Mike Barker. What did she mean when she said "HAD THEM KILLED"? Did she do it or not? And if not...then who did it?

TYLER: Wait a minute.

He looks at Laurez's coroner report. Her physical. Yes, she had great skills. Evidence by the beating he received from her. But something else doesn't hit right in the evidence. Especially now he remembers what she said to them. He checks both Laurez's and John Riley's coroner report. He examines them. Something strikes him. A new twist has come to light...and it's disturbing.

TYLER: Oh, my God.

FLASHBACK (B&W)

John Riley is knocked out in his truck by X...like we saw.

CUT TO:

What we didn't see was that two people carried John's unconscious body to a van. One of them is X (who we saw attack him and thought to have been Laurez)...the other...LAUREZ HERSELF.

BACK TO TYLER

Tyler looks at the photos of the deceased Bodyguards killed at the Forman's. He examines their coroner's report. The time of deaths and the manner in which they were killed. A new realization…

FLASHBACK (B&W)

We rewitness the massacre of the FORMAN BODYGUARDS which took place outside the Forman's house. But this time from another perspective...the true reality of the massacre. We come to realize that there were two Xs there. One of them being Laurez and the other is the mysterious X...the one who attacked John Riley.

While the mysterious X kills many bodyguards, Laurez kills the FRONT DOOR BODYGUARD. She goes inside through the front door. She's the one who replaced Hyde's weed for the laced bag.

We see that the other X continued on killing the bodyguards while Laurez killed the KIDS BODYGUARD by Nancy's bedroom by throwing a blade into his chest. Laurez puts on her hood, concealing her face, and goes inside Nancy's room...where she kidnapped her little sister.

As Laurez is taking an unconscious Nancy (which explains why she doesn't know about the second X) to the van, we see the other X, Laurez's partner, casually walking to the van to join her. His back is facing us...therefore we wouldn't see his face...he removes his hood. This X is definitely a MAN.

Through the naked eye, rather than the illusion of seeing the image of a killer, we see what Laurez's partner's body is like. He is a large man. About 6'3", muscular, fit, and handy to have around to dispatch tougher-stronger victims like the bodyguards.

FLASH TO:

Red, Kitty, Tyler, Fez, and Nancy...the survivors...leave Laurez's body to get help. Once they're gone...the deceased on it's own...we see the OTHER X approach her body. He breaks down to his knees. Crying. Mourning his loss of Laurez.

BACK TO TYLER

It all comes to him. He cannot believe what he just realized. It explains everything. Laurez could not have done all of this on her alone. Especially with both her confession and the evidence that Tyler just found that Laurez couldn't have been the one who attacked John Riley, put him in the van on her own, and that aside from the FD GUARD and the KG GUARD...she didn't kill the other bodyguards.

TYLER: There's another one. It's not over yet…

CUT TO BLACK.

THE END...or is it? At least until further notice.

This story was written in dedication to the loving memory of Lisa Robin Kelly, the actress who played Laurie Forman in the first five seasons of That 70s Show.

EXTRA STUFF

The exact timeline according to my story.

July 15, 1958 - Laurie Forman is the first born to Red and Kitty Forman

Oct 1971 - Laurie loses her virginity to her teacher Robert Millerton. Her secret is exposed by her brother Eric. She is then slandered a whore by Point Place forever.

1977 - Laurie moves out of her parents house and moves in with Mike Barker. Red learns this and never sees Laurie as his "Little Girl" anymore. Their special father-daughter bond is destroyed.

1977 - Attempting to change her direction, Laurie goes to Chicago for cosmetology school. But her promiscuous ways continue.

Thanksgiving 1977 - Laurie returns home from Chicago where Red continues to look down on her lifestyle.

Spring 1978 - Laurie returns home to change her entire outlook and reconnect with those who hurt her and who she hurt including Millerton, Kelso, Eric, and her parents.

June 1978 - Laurie and Fez are married.

Sept 15-28, 1978 - Laurie and Fez are officially divorced.

Sept 30, 1978 - Laurie and Fez celebrate their divorce by having sex at Laurie's Party Building in Kenosha. Laurez (later known as Femez and becomes X) is conceived. Their relationship is broken after Fez mistakes Laurie's challenge to him as a rejection.

Oct 1978 - Laurie disappears to Canada for the remainder of the 70s.

June 30, 1979 - Laurez Femez Forman, daughter of Laurie and Fez, is born but given up and sent to foster homes.

Nov-Dec 1979 - Fez moves on from Laurie and hooks up with Jackie Burkhart.

April 1-10, 1980 - Laurie visits her family for the last time. The Forman's throw a party which Laurie attends. She walks in on Fez and Jackie making out in the kitchen. Upset over Fez moving on from her, Laurie go upstairs to cry. Laurie and Casey Kelso have sex, which Tyler is conceived as a result.

April 24-30, 1980 - Laurie tells Casey that she's pregnant with his child. But he wants nothing to do with it and breaks her heart. Laurie leaves Point Place, Wisconsin for good and spends the rest of her life in Canada.

January 8, 1981 - Tyler Forman is born to Laurie Forman alone in Canada.

1987 - Laurie calls Red to tell him about his grandson. But before that, she confesses to him that she slept with Casey Kelso. Before she can tell him about Tyler, they argue over her sleeping with Casey that she never gets the chance to tell Red about Tyler. They never speak ever again after that.

1991 - Laurie and John Riley begin their long abusive relationship. Laurez runs away from her Foster Home and finds her mother Laurie and brother Tyler. She spies on them where she begins her persona of X to taunt those who abuse her mother and brother.

February 28, 1993 - Nancy Forman is born to Laurie Forman and John Riley.

March 1-31, 1993 - Sometime in the month, Laurie finally dumps John to protect their baby Nancy from his abuse. In response, John successfully takes Baby Nancy away from her. Laurie never sees Nancy ever again. Nancy begins her life never knowing her about her mom or brother until 1999.

1993 - Laurez as X attempts to take Nancy away from John but is realizes that she's still too young and weak to confront the woman-beater.

1997 - Laurie Forman is diagnosed with terminal cancer. She prepares Tyler to be on his own as she seeks treatment for remission. But it ultimately fails. At the same time, Laurez meets her eventual male partner in the 1999 murders. Realizing that Laurie is dying without getting her revenge, Laurez and her partner plan their revenge on everyone in Laurie's life.

August 1999 - As part of their plan to seek revenge, Laurez takes on the name Femez and pretends to be an orphan seeking a father-daughter relationship with the lonely-childless Fez, who is unaware that she is his daughter.

October 7, 1999 - Laurie Forman, daughter of Red and Kitty, sister of Eric, mother of Laurez, Tyler, and Nancy passes away of cancer at the age of 41. Her body is sent to Point Place, Wisconsin for her family and friends to bury her. Her son Tyler meets the family under the guise as a foster child she took in when his "real mother" died giving birth to him.

October 14, 1999 - Tyler confronts an elderly Robert Millerton to castrate him. But learns that he's already been castrated from a previous attack by Laurez. A few minutes later, Laurez as X continues her assault on Millerton. She kills him.

October 15, 1999 - Tyler attacks his mother's former boyfriend, his sister's father John Riley. Threatens to kill him if he tries to find Nancy again. He takes Nancy away.

October 16, 1999 - Red and Kitty meet their granddaughter Nancy. They take her in and becomes her legal guardians.

November 19, 1999 - Betsy Kelso, unaware that they're cousins, kisses Tyler to make her ex-boyfriend Dan jealous. Tyler beats up Dan after the ex-boyfriend insults the family which includes calling Laurie a whore.

November 21-23 1999 - Millerton's body is found. X informs Tyler of his plans to avenge Laurie. That same night, male partner attacks John Riley. A few days later, Riley's body is found in the Forman's garage.

November 25 & 26 1999 - Laurie's ex-boyfriend Mike Barker (from LAURIE MOVES OUT) is murdered by male partner. The next day, his body is found in a car that crashes into the Forman's garage. A tape is found made by X explaining his plans. X mentions Tyler's haunting secret. As a result, Tyler confesses that he is actually Laurie's son and that he came to Point Place for the family to understand what they did wrong to Laurie. That night both Fez and Tyler have dreams about LAURIE'S PARTY BUILDING.

November 27, 1999 - Fez and Femez are believed to be attacked by X only for us to learn that it was Casey Kelso, who happened to have the same attire as X.

November 30, 1999 - Jackie Burkhart is murdered in her home by Laurez.

December 2, 1999 - Bob Pinciotti is murdered in the park bathroom by Laurez. That evening, Tyler finally meets his father Casey Kelso. They make plans to make up for lost times. But they never get that chance.

December 6, 1999 - Laurez as X attacks the funeral party at Jackie and Bob's funeral. Michael Kelso is critically injured as a result. Later, both Laurez and her male partner murders several bodyguards protecting the Forman's home. Laurez drugs Eric, Donna, and Hyde, whom she later attacks. Laurez also murders a bodyguard protecting the Forman children. Under the disguise of X, Laurez kidnaps her little sister.

December 7, 1999 - In the extreme late/early hours of the night/morning, Red, Kitty, Tyler, and Fez goes to Laurie's Party Building to rescue Nancy. Laurez reveals herself as X. She explains her reason for the murders. While attempting to murder her Grandfather in front of her Grandmother and Sister, she is stabbed to death by her younger brother Tyler.

December 31, 1999 - On New Year's Eve, Tyler realizes through remembering Laurez's confession, looking through evidence seen in pictures and coroner's reports of the bodyguards, Mike Barker, and John Riley that Laurez was not the only person responsible for the murders and attacks. That there is another X.

January 1, 2000 - Laurez's unnamed male partner plans his impending revenge against Tyler and Forman's over Laurez's death. He may possibly continue the murders on his own in the near future to finish the job and for his own healing of losing Laurez.

Now that we know that there were two Xs, here's a list of actions that we know X committed. But this comes with confirmation on which X did what.

Laurez was the X who spied on Laurie and Tyler in Tyler's flashbacks in Chapter 18 "How To Find X"

Laurez attempted to kidnap Nancy away from John Riley in the 90s but failed when she realized that she was still too young and weak to face him.

Laurez murdered Millerton the night Tyler confronted him. She and her male partner dumped his body at the same campsite where Laurie and Fez first hooked up in "CELEBRATION DAY."

Laurez made all the phone calls to Tyler.

Laurez murdered the PD while her male partner attacked John Riley.

While Laurez says she had John Riley killed...evidence will show that it was actually her who murdered him. It was her male partner who attacked him. Together, they threw his body in the van. But it was Laurez, who in a personal kill, committed the murder.

Laurez was the X who walked across the crosswalk in front of Mike Barker's car. This was set as a distraction for her male partner to prepare for his attack. It was her male partner who murdered Mike Barker. It was Laurez who recorded the tape.

Laurez is the one who accepted Red's challenge and overheard Tyler's confession about his secret.

With the knowledge that there are two Xs, some could claim that the X who attacked Fez and Laurez (going by Femez) could be her male partner. But Chapter 16 "The Digging and Burial of the Past" confirms that the person chasing them was actually Casey Kelso, who by chance also had the same attire and knife as X.

Laurez is the one who murdered Jackie Burkhart.

Laurez is the one who murdered Bob Pinciotti.

Laurez is the one who murdered Casey Kelso.

Laurez is the one who pressed the trigger that set off the bomb at the funeral, which resulted in the near murder of Michael Kelso. Her male partner served as the getaway driver as Bodyguards went looking for X immediately after the explosion.

Both Laurez and her male partner committed the attack on the Forman's house. Her male partner murdered most of the bodyguards. Laurez murdered both the Front Door Guard and the Kids Guard. She's the one who drugged Eric, Donna, Hyde, then attacked them. She's the one who kidnapped Nancy.

Further evidence of her guilt in Hyde's attack; while Hyde is drugged out, he's hallucinating X/Laurez as both Fez and Laurie. As their daughter who resembles them both by looks and voice, only Laurez can pull off an appearance and voice trick to make Hyde believe he's seeing Fez and Laurie.

When Nancy is held hostage at Laurie's Party Building, it is Laurez, who wants to love, protect, and mother Nancy, who calms her down and lets her know that she won't hurt her. This explains why Nancy recognizes X's protective eyes that Tyler had when he saved her from her father. They're the same eyes due to their siblingship. Also Nancy is unaware of Laurez's male partner.

Further proof of Laurez's guilt in the murder of Bob Pinciotti, funeral attack, attack on the Forman's home is that in all three instances, Laurez (as Femez) says she has to be somewhere else and leaves. Immediately afterwards X appears.

Bodycount

Laurie Forman - Dies of Cancer prior to the start of the story.

Robert Millerton - Murdered off screen by Laurez Forman.

Private Detective - Stabbed to death by Laurez Forman.

John Riley - Attacked by Laurez's male partner, later murdered by Laurez Forman.

Mike Barker - Stabbed to death by Laurez's male partner.

Jackie Burkhart - Throat slashed by Laurez Forman.

Bob Pinciotti - Stabbed to death by Laurez Forman.

Casey Kelso - Shoot several times with a speargun. Face impaled with spear by Laurez Forman.

Forman Property Bodyguard - Throat slashed by Laurez's male partner.

Front Door Bodyguard - Blade thrown into his eye by Laurez Forman. (Death order confirmed in flashback...we see his death later than he really died for story reasons)

Agent Thomas - Killed off screen by Laurez's male partner.

Back Door Bodyguard - Killed off screen by Laurez's male partner.

Side Bodyguard 1 - Blade thrown into his chest by Laurez's male partner.

Side Bodyguard 2 - Neck snapped by Laurez's male partner.

Kids Bodyguard - Blade thrown into his chest by Laurez Forman.

Laurez Forman - Knife thrown into her back by her brother Tyler Forman.

Wounded Survivors/Non-Fatal Attacks

Laurie Forman - Raped by Robert Millerton & Beaten by John Riley (Flashbacks)

Drunken Man 2 - Hit over the head with beer bottle by Laurez Forman (Flashbacks)

Drunken Man 1- Beaten by Laurez Forman (Flashbacks)

Tyler Forman - Chased by bullies which results in him falling, saved by his sister Laurez Forman (Flashback)

Robert Millerton - Carved up with knife by Tyler Forman.

Nancy Forman - Abused by her father John Riley.

John Riley - Face bashed into mirror and beaten by Tyler Forman.

Steven Hyde - Punched in the face by Tyler Forman.

Fez and Laurez (going by Femez) - Chased by Casey Kelso (meant to be a red herring).

Bombing and Injury to Michael Kelso - Bomb triggered by Laurez Forman.

Drugging of Eric, Donna, and Hyde - Hyde's weed replaced with laced weed by Laurez Forman.

Donna Forman - Baton to the head by Laurez Forman.

Eric Forman - Stabbed in the back and chest by his niece Laurez Forman.

Steven Hyde - Chest slashed by Laurez Forman.

Nancy Forman - Kidnapped by her older sister Laurez Forman.

Fez - Stabbed several times by his own daughter Laurez Forman.

Tyler Forman - Hand slashed & beaten by his older sister Laurez Forman.

Red Forman - Kicked in the groin & stabbed in the shoulder by his granddaughter Laurez Forman.

POSSIBLE SEQUEL: At the end we are given a revelation that Laurez may have helped from a male partner. If the readers wants a sequel, it'll most likely be that the new X, who isn't new afterall, will be the unnamed male partner.

Most likely to return: Tyler, Nancy, Red, Kitty, Fez, Eric, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Betsy, Jeff, Veronica, Laurie (Flashbacks), Laurez (Flashback), and X (obviously).

Possible returns via Flashback: Jackie Burkhart, Bob Pinciotti, John Millerton, Casey Kelso, and John Riley.

Mysteries to solve: Identity of Laurez's male partner. The nature of Laurez and her partner's relationship. Was he her boyfriend? Just a partner in crime? A friend? A foster brother from the foster home? Could Laurie have had another child that we're unaware of and this could be a big brother? What is their connection?


End file.
